We Are Enemies Aren't We?
by xXMysticalFlowerXx
Summary: Elena gets an invite to her twin sister's wedding all the way in Mystic Falls, but what will happen when the person who's getting married to Katherine is her Enemy Damon Salvatore? Remembering what Damon did to her 7 years ago, will Elena forgive him or better yet will she have feelings for him? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters although the plot is mine.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited but I'm also nervous, I don't know if this is going to work out but I guess I'll have to try... Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: A/H. Elena gets an invite to her twin sister; Katherine's, wedding all the way in Mystic Falls, but what will happen when the person who's getting married to Katherine is her Enemy Damon Salvatore? And don't forget what Damon did 7 years ago to cause Elena to separate from her family. Elena is forced to be the maid of honour and when she arrives Damon uses this opportunity to apologise about everything and persuades Elena that he is a better person from all those years ago, on top of that he starts to fall in love with her, will Elena forgive him or better yet will she have feelings for him? On the day before the wedding a drunken mistake occurs which leads to more drama, pregnancy, jealousy and eventually love. With Damon being more confused about his feelings between the twins which one will he go for? **

* * *

**Prologue - **_**Elena's POV**_

I unlock the doors of my apartment which I've been living in for quite a few years ever since I moved in London. It was a really good apartment, it had a very modern look which was sophisticated, classy and not to mention that it was pricy but at least it was a nice place to stay. I walked through the door and almost tripped over the pile of mail which was all over my doormat.

I bet it was just all junk mail; I picked it up and went through it. The first one was an Italian restaurant opening happening across the street; at least I don't need to eat microwavable food anymore, I seriously did not know how to cook at all. The rest was exactly what I expected, advertisements, charity events but the last one was different; it was from back home in Mystic Falls.

I looked at the writing at the front, it looked like my Mom's handwriting. Seriously? throughout these whole years I was gone, you only write to me now? I ripped it open and my mouth gaped open, it was a wedding invite and it read:

**_ Katherine Gilbert and Damon Salvatore would like to invite_**

**_Elena Gilbert_**

**_ At their marriage at the Salvatore boarding house,_**

**_ Mystic falls on 3__rd__ of September_**

**_ At 11 am_**

The first few words that stumbled out of my mouth were... "What the fuck?"

How did this happen? I was happy for my sister getting married but why the hell would she marry Damon fucking Salvatore, the same Damon who I was enemies with all those years ago? I let out a sigh of frustration; I rubbed my temples _calm down Elena, think happy thoughts_. I closed my eyes and counted up to 10, _there was no way in hell I was going to calm down, I have to take actions in my own hands._ I opened my eyes and ran to my bag; I pulled out my phone a dialled my Mom it took 3 rings before she answered. I let out a sigh of relieve thanking the gods before speaking but not before hearing my Mom's voice

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong; Katherine is getting married to Damon!" I screamed.

"Oh, so I see you got the invite then?"

"Yeah, I did I'm sorry I shouted, I'm just stressed because of work" I lied.

"No need to lie Elena, I know you used to have that crush on Damon when you were in high school."

In that moment, I swear, I nearly choked.

"Mom, I did not have a crush on him, he was a complete douche who deserved to die."

In the background I could hear Katherine's voice asking who my mom was talking to and my mom stupidly replying that it was me. I let out a groan of annoyance hearing Katherine's pleas in wanting to talk to me.

"Look Elena, your sister wants to talk to you." And my mom's voice was replaced by the voice of my twin.

"Oh my god, Elena, is that you? It's been so long since we've talked. Did mom tell you I was getting married to Damon, I'm super excited!" She let out a squeal.

"Katherine calm down. First of all, it's me and second of all yes mom did tell me you were getting married in fact, I even got the wedding invite! Last but not least WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ACCEPTING TO MARRY THE MANWHORE OF THE CENTURY?" I shouted so that she got the message through her thick skull.

"Whoa, I think it's you who needs to calm down Elena... And Damon is not a Manwhore he's really sweet, the only reason he isn't pleasantly nice to you is because you annoy the hell out of him. Anyways, on a serious note, I need you to be my maid of honour." I heard her typing something on a keyboard and then a click.

"And have to be stuck in that ceremony with Damon in sight? Hell no." I replied .

"Well tough, I already got the tickets for you and all you have to do is pack your clothes or not, I mean, I have clothes here which you can borrow unless if you put on extra weight, and get your ass on the plane, if not I'll tell Mom about all those years ago where you sneaked out when you were grounded to go party with your friends."

"Please don't tell mom, send me the details, I'm on my way." I ended the call in defeat before she said anything else.

Realisation hit me. Oh shit, I'm coming back home. My life has just gotten worse.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Elena...In the next chapter, Elena makes her way home and will explain everything why she hates Damon so much.**

**I seriously don't know when I will be able to update because I'm going on holiday in 8 days, I will try my best to update before I leave. Until next chapter! :D Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters but the plot is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Elena's POV**_

I strolled into to my room in defeat, cursing that Damon Salvatore was born. I grabbed my duffel bag that was under my king sized bed and trudged into my walk in closet to gather my stuff for the month of hell, I didn't want to bring that much clothes due to the fact that Katherine was offering to share her clothes with me.

Once I was done, I went to take a quick shower and then get changed, before all of this happened I was having a nice jog in the park; I decided to wear something comfy but casual so I wore my black leggings with a plain black shirt and then put a blue checkered shirt on top to finish it off I wore my blue vans. I brushed out my hair while double checking my luggage, everything was done in time.

I had to call my boss to let her know I have to take some time off work but it could also be my way out if she says no so I grabbed my phone and called her,

"Hello."

"Hi Claire its Elena, could I please have a Month off it's because my sister is getting married and she asked me to be the maid of honour?" I crossed my fingers hoping she would say no but her reply was,

"Sure, you've been working really hard here at The Sun. All the articles you have written made a good reputation for this newspaper and I thank you very much. You have become a good journalist."

"Thank you Claire, I'll make sure to contact you if there are any more problems." I said in a strained voice.

"Okay, Elena I have to go now, I'm super busy see you soon!" and then she ended the call.

Next I called a taxi so that I could leave my car here during my stay in Mystic Falls, after that I called my landlord explaining my situation and telling her I left then rent for this month on the table, and then asking if she could check the house from time to time so that she could water my plants. She agreed which I'm very thankful for and told the old lady to have a nice day which _I'm not having._

I looked at the messages and saw that Katherine sent me a message saying to check my email and print my ticket out so I took out my laptop and got the details and connected it to my printer and started printing it out.

Then the person who was driving the taxi called saying he was downstairs. Once I got everything and everything was tidy I took my stuff and went out the door and put all of the stuff into the boot of the taxi and we made our way to the airport.

* * *

Once I checked in and made my way to the gate, I noticed 4 familiar faces standing in line. They were Mikaelson family, who consists of Kol, Rebeckah, Klaus and Elijah. I shivered thinking about them when we were all in high school; they were Damon's "groupie" well only three of them were Kol, Rebekah and Klaus. _I hated them_.

Elijah on the other hand was the nice one he didn't want any confrontation and me and him actually became best friends in the end. I made my way in the line behind them hoping none of them see me; I wasn't ready to face the past yet. I was fine for the few 10 minutes until Katherine rang. _I should've turned off my phone._ I had to answer it _curse you Katherine._

"Hi Katherine," suddenly I was very interested looking at the floor

"Elena where are you?" she said in a motherly tone

"Don't worry, I'm lining up at the gate. I'll be in mystic falls roughly around 8 hours." _Oh shit, I hope the Mikaelson's didn't hear me, I am so going to kill Katherine._ From the corner of my eyes I saw one body turn to face me.

"Okay, that's good, by the way you might see the Mikaelson's there_, _Damon chose Klaus and Kol to be his best Man while I chose Rebekah to be one of my bridesmaids and I think Elijah's there because he doesn't want to be separated from his family."

_No shit,Sherlock. My days get better and better isn't it? _"That's nice, who's going to pick me up from the airport?" I said hoping she didn't notice the lie in the first part.

"Me and Damon's going to pick you up, we're getting ready."

_What did I do to deserve this? _"That's great, can't wait to see you guys." I said trying to sound positive.

"Can't wait to see you too, love you sis." And then she ended the call.

What's up with people ending the call before I say goodbye? I put my phone on Airplane mode. And placed it in my pockets when I looked ahead I came face to face with Elijah. _Is he angry at me?_Elijah was the first one to talk,

"Hello 'Lena, I haven't seen you in a long time, 7 years wasn't it?" he said in his cute British accent

"Hi Eli, yeah time flies by..." I smiled at the nicknames we gave each other back in the day. The next thing I knew I was squashed in Elijah's hug, I hugged him back; I miss being around my best friend, It's been so long.

"I missed you; Damon shouldn't have done what he did all those years ago" he said sincerely

"I missed you too, what's done is done and we can't change what happened." I replied

"I guess so, but you didn't deserve that." He whispered

"It's called karma, I deserved all of that" I said most to myself

"No you didn't 'Lena," before he could finish his sentence his brother Klaus interrupted.

"Well would you look at that, it's Elena! Look Rebekah, Kol."

All of the siblings were turned towards me. Elijah let out a groan and let go of me so he could stand next to me protectively. They all stared at me up and down, I knew they were already judging me by their looks, I mean it was 7 years ago since we saw each other, I've grown up.

"Hello Elena, I haven't seen you around Mystic Falls in a long time." She said in her annoying voice

"Yeah, I left to finish my studies here in London" I said uncomfortably

"I read some of your articles from The Sun, really interesting but I could've done better" says Klaus

_They were really getting on my nerves. _"I bet you could" I said dryly and forced a smile

"What Elena, you're not fighting back? Are pigs flying?" says the youngest of the Mikaelson's

"Nope but I see a pig right in front of me, in fact he's talk to me right now." I shot back.

I saw the Mikaelson's let out a satisfying grin. I rolled my eyes and saw the line getting shorter; it was time to get on the plane. I walked off in front of all of them, Elijah trailing behind me, but not before hearing Klaus say,

"And that there is the Elena Gilbert we all used to hate."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the people who favourited/followed this story so far.**

** Thank you Valerie Belikov for Reviewing.  
**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes...**

**I know in the ln the prologue I said I would write in why Elena hates Damon but it didn't seem right, to me I thought that it would seem rushed but In the next chapter I'm definitely writing in the history. I'm probably going to update today so keep an eye out for it.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Elena's POV**

I walked inside the plane and found my seat; once everyone was on board, the flight crew started doing the safety procedures. I looked around checking to see where the Mikaelson siblings were and I saw them a couple of rows in front of me on the next row. I was watching what they were doing Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were laughing at something Elijah said.

I missed my family; throughout the 7 years, I didn't visit them at all, I normally talked to them on Skype, nothing else. I just couldn't face the pain. I put my earphones on and started listening to music, minutes later I felt my eyes closing.

* * *

**Mystic falls - 2005**

"Katherine we're going to be late for school" I shouted.

"No we're not, it's still early." she replied

I went up to the room that we shared and saw my twin putting on her makeup; we were both cheerleaders so we both had to wear our uniform, since we were twins we looked exactly alike except for the fact that she has curly hair and I have straight hair.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked

"No one, now tell me how beautiful I look" She smiled at me and twirled

"You look very beautiful, now come on we need to get to school."

Katherine started whining because of how I'm always pushing her about, I dragged her down the stairs and pushed her to the kitchen. I gave her some cereal and we both sat down on the table where our younger brother Jeremy, Mom and Dad was sitting down eating.

"So, have you guys bought your graduation stuff yet?" My Dad asked

"Yup, why can't we have a pink colour cloak?" My sister complained

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. It was typical of Katherine to complain literally about everything. I glance at my watch and noticed we were really going to be late.

"Jeremy, Katherine hurry up and eat, we need to get to school before Damon does, god knows what he'll do today."

Jeremy and Katherine let out a groan and started gobbling down the food. My mom and Dad looked at each other and then looked at me and My Mom said,

"Elena, you've been playing pranks on Damon ever since you were 7, when are you going to stop? It's as if you like him."

I nearly spat out the cereal that was in my mouth, I quickly chewed and swallowed before answering furiously.

"Mom, did you forget what he did to me when I was 7 or would you like me to remind you? HE PUSHED ME OFF THE DOCK AND MADE ME FALL INTO THE LAKE ON PURPOSE AND SAID I DESERVED IT! So later that day when he was on his bike I pushed him off and said he deserve it and ever since that day we've been getting each other just for revenge. And yesterday he put frogs in my locker! So he's the one who has to stop!"

"Elena, you need to understand that one day this might get out of hand and then you'll get hurt. Just call it quits." My dad said trying to calm me down

"He'll call me a coward and tell everyone in school." I retorted before finishing off my cereal

"Just be careful, by the way, you're ungrounded. Thank you for actually listening this time and stayed in your room for the night and being a responsible 17 year old, I knew how much you wanted to go to that party Matt and Stefan were inviting you about" My Mom said.

I started fidgeting while glancing at Jeremy and Katherine who both had an amused grin on their faces. I hate that I had to lie to my parents but they look so proud of me,

"You're welcome Mom, look we have to go now, bye I love you guys" and then I started speed walking out the door to my sister's car.

Once we were at inside the car and driving at a normal pace I sent a quick text to the gang saying that I was on my way, a few minutes later our brother Jeremy started talking,

"You acted so shady talking to Mom and Dad, you know one day they're going to find out the truth and they'll be pissed."

"I know, I shouldn't have gone to the party with Matt and Stefan last night but for once I didn't drink."

"Why did you go to the party if you didn't drink?" asked Katherine

"Because I went to get revenge on Damon because of the frogs, but it went wrong because I saw Damon cheating on Caroline with Vicki, he practically had his tongue down Vicki's throat, so I decided to take a picture and send it to Caroline but Klaus and Rebekah took my phone and decided to play piggy in the middle with me being the pig."

The car was soon filled with the laughter of Jeremy and Katherine now knowing why I came home so late. I changed the subject noticing bruise on Jeremy's cheek.

"Jer, how did you get that bruise?" I notice Katherine stiffen and looked at Jeremy through the car's rear view mirror

"Promise you guys won't get angry?" Jeremy said in a calm voice

"Yeah, I promise" Katherine and I saying it simultaneously

"It was Kol Mikaelson, he started a rumour saying that you're a whore because you slept with most of the boys in your year and I punched him and then it started a fight."

"Jeremy, thank you for doing sticking up for me but you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't get involved in this, I know you're looking out for me but if you're involved, it could make you one of their targets to get to me."

He nodded and looked out of the window. We drove in complete silence until we got to the school.

Once we were at school Jeremy separated because he was a junior going onto a senior, I felt sorry for Jeremy, I knew he always had a crush on Vicki but she did not deserve him. Katherine and I made our way to the gang who were sitting under the tree. I quickly decided not to tell Caroline about Damon cheating on her because I knew they were going to break up sooner or later.

We went around greeting each other by hugs; first I hugged Caroline who was very talkative blonde but bubbly and actually a good friend, then I hugged Bonnie who was very serious and sometime judgemental but also a very good friend, the next person who I hugged was Matt he was the typical American teenager who had blue eyes and blonde hair, after that I hugged Elijah who was new to the group because he moved in from London a year ago (did I mention he was the brother to Kol, Rebekah and Klaus?) and last but not least I went to hug Stefan who was shockingly the brother to the Damon Salvatore

Stefan and Damon looked NOTHING ALIKE. Stefan looked more like his father, Giuseppe with his strong jaw line, his shiny green eyes and his sandy brown hair whereas Damon looked more like his mother, Elizabeth who has long dark black locks of silky hair and her ocean blue eyes. Their personality was way different; Stefan was very sweet and modest whereas Damon flirted with every single girl he thinks that is attractive and not to mention his cocky attitude.

We all knew each other ever since we were babies because our families were part of the founders council, except for Matt's and Elijah's that is. We were best friends who stuck up for each other throughout everything. We all stood up and made our way inside the school but nothing could prepare us of what we saw next...

Damon was in the centre of the crowd holding a speaker phone and looking directly into my eyes before speaking.

"As you may know, there have been rumours about Elena Gilbert saying that she is a whore. Well let me tell you now that the rumours are completely true, and you know how I know that? She. Slept. With. Me."

The whole hallway was filled with gasps and then turned around and looked at me. He was lying, why is he doing this? Last time I checked the picture of him with Vicki was deleted and Vicki didn't even know, not even Caroline knew. I glanced at Caroline I mouthed the words "He's lying." And she then mouthed back "I believe you."

Damon wasn't finished yet, "She was really good in bed, let me tell you that, she had me tired out and Damon Salvatore does not get tired especially when it comes to sex." Next thing I knew, all the boys that were face towards me looked at me as if I were fresh meat.

I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes, I had to get out of there I saw the nearest exit and ran as fast as I could with my best friends chasing after me. I went to the back of the school where most of the drug addicts hang around and slumped against the wall, crying my eyes out.

It was only a few minutes later when my best friends found me giving me a big hug swearing to god that they would kill Damon. I felt the hate of Damon become worse. I needed to be alone.

"You guys can go to class tell sir I'm sick, I'm going to stay here for a bit and calm down. Thanks."

They all mumbled an okay and went away. Next thing I knew I heard the voice of Tyler Lockwood, the most psychotic person in Mystic High.

"Gilbert, I heard from a certain Damon Salvatore that you are good in bed, now that he's had a taste of you, I want to have a taste of you." He licked his lips and started walk towards me.

My heart was racing, NO, this couldn't be happening. This is all Damon's Fault. Tyler was now in front of me and grabbed me by my throat. He was suffocating me, I couldn't breathe. He started kissing me forcefully while touching my thigh, why did I have to wear my cheerleading uniform?. More tears flowed through my eyes and next thing I knew he was groping my boobs.

That's when my body made a reaction, I started thrashing, kicking, spitting, clawing at him to try and make him go away. Suddenly his lips attached back at my lips, then I bit his lips and that made him jump back. He spat out the blood in his mouth and walked off with a grin.

I ran out of the school making my way home but not before seeing the person who caused all of this. Damon Salvatore. I swore to myself I will never forgive him.

* * *

**Present Day**

I woke up and looked around, we've already landed. I thanked the stewardess and walked out of the plane to get my luggage. I can't believe I had that memory as a dream, that was such a long time ago.

I wiped a tear that escaped my eye, Damon Salvatore was the reason I nearly got raped. Damon Salvatore was the reason why after graduating Mystic Falls, I moved to London not telling my parents or my best friends the _real_ reason why I left. He was the reason why I didn't come back home. Damon Salvatore was the reason why I wanted to die that day.

I got my luggage and I looked around for Katherine and _Damon_; I spotted her almost instantly, it was as if she felt my gaze and she quickly turned around. She let out a grin, grabbed _Damon_ and ran towards me. When she was one step away from me she literally jumped on me giving me a big hug. I was happy I was reunited with my twin again. Once she let go, I immediately looked at the floor not wanting to look at my sister's fiancé.

"Elena, remember Damon?" My sister said in an excited voice

I decided to get this over with and looked at him; he was staring directly at me. His ocean eyes filled with regret while mine was filled with hate.

I forced out a smiled and replied "Yeah, who could forget Damon Salvatore?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is long which took me hours to do, sorry if there's any mistakes...**

** I gave you guys the reason why Elena hates Damon/Rebekah/Klaus/Kol so I hope you guys like it.**

** Thank you AlexisPetrova for your lovely review, It made my day!**

**Next chapter is going to be in Damon's POV about what happened all those years ago and his reaction to seeing Elena. I'm probably going to update tomorrow, so look out for that.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Damon's POV**

Elena replied "Yeah, who could forget Damon Salvatore?"

To me her voice had hatred all over it which made my spine shiver, was she still having a grudge over me pushing her off the dock? Or probably it's something else… Her brown eyes shone pure disgust; it's obvious that we're not going to get along. I shouldn't let her get to me; it's time to put my walls back up.

"Hello Elena, it's been quiet around here without you and I've enjoyed every single bit of it." I let out the famous Damon Salvatore grin.

She rolled her eyes and muttered along the lines of "fuck off."

God, she was feisty. To be honest I really missed the challenge she gave me, it was boring without her, and I missed seeing her face of annoyance when I got her back for revenge. She looked way different from 7 years ago, she had fuller breasts for sure, and she looked more like a woman… Even though she's only 24 her skin looked like she's still in her teenage years.

"How was the flight Elena?" says my fiancé

"I kind of fell asleep during the plane ride." I noticed that Elena started fidgeting, I knew my enemy too well, when she fidgets it means she's either uncomfortable or she's lying, what's up with her?

"Damon, hold Elena's bag for her, you know you have to treat women right." Katherine demanded

Before I was going to speak, Elena said stubbornly "Katherine, I'm not letting _him_ touch my bag, I can carry it myself."

"I agree with her…for once" I clipped in but in return my fiancé gave me the evil look, and I put my hands up in surrender and gave Katherine a quick peck on the check. In the corner of my eyes I saw Elena roll her eyes; does she really hate me that much?

We started walking towards the lift; Katherine was talking about how she wanted the color scheme of the wedding to be pink and Elena was just nodding. I could tell Elena didn't like the idea because of the way she kept running her fingers through her brown, straight, silky long hair, which made me want to run my fingers through…_why the fuck am I thinking this way?_

I started hearing my name being called out; I turned around and saw my best man walking with his siblings. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol still kept in contact with me after graduation until now and they have been good friends to me. Elijah was just here because he was part of Katherine's "gang". I learned to tolerate everyone from the "gang" and we've even formed a friendship but Bonnie _loathed _me, I seriously don't know what her problem is.

Once we were all together we started greeting each other with handshakes and hugs while Elena stood with her duffel bag between her feet, crossing her arms looking bored. I saw Elijah go up to Elena and said something in her ear to make her laugh, she had a cute laugh…_Wait did I just say Cute? What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Katherine invited Klaus and his siblings to just stay at the Salvatore boarding house so that when we made plans for the wedding they already know what's happening. Not to mention she practically demanded Elena to stay at the Boarding house for the rest of her stay, I agreed that they could stay, knowing that if I didn't, she would probably hold a grudge and not talk to me or even have sex.

When I thought about it, it would be a great Idea especially with Elena in the house; we could play pranks on her, just for fun. I smirked, and it would just be like old times.

We all decided to go to the grill since we were all hungry so we made our way to the cars and loaded in the luggage. Katherine wanted Elijah to be in our car since she missed everyone and want it to be like old times. I was driving; Katherine was in the passenger seat and Elena and Elijah were at the back leaving a space between them, I started the car and drove my way out of the airport.

Katherine started the conversation, "So anything interesting happening in you guys life so far?"

Both Elena and Elijah replied at the same time, "Nope." And then looked at each other and then laughed. _What was so funny about saying the same word at the same time?_

"Are you guys serious? Elena what have you been doing for these past 7 years?" Katherine asked

"Katherine, you know exactly what I have done these past 7 years, we talked on Skype remember?"

"Yeah but all I know is that, you have graduated from university and that you live in a very nice apartment in London. I mean, I don't even know if you have a job, or have a boyfriend, hell, I don't even know if you have pets." Katherine said panicking

Instead of Elena answering Katherine she ended up having a fit of laughter, I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Elijah smiling at Elena. _Does Elijah like Elena?_ _It seems very likely, wait, why do I care? _

Katherine let out a huff of frustration and muttered the words "You're so annoying."

Once Elena recovered from her laughter, she started to finally answer Katherine

"Katherine stop panicking, we have like a month to get to know each other. And to answer your question I work for the sun a news paper that's really popular in London, no I do not have a boyfriend, and no I do not have any pets. I'm just living a normal life."

Katherine and I shared a look of confusion before commenting on Elena's _boring_ lifestyle, "Elena, if you wanted a normal life why couldn't you stay in Mystic Falls?"

"I told you 7 years ago, I just wanted to experience a new environment; I can't stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of my life." Elena answered

"Sometimes, I don't understand you Elena." Katherine said, completely confused on why Elena left.

Elena whispered the words quiet enough for only me to hear "No one does."

I wanted to ask what she means by no one understanding her, I'm guessing there's more into why she left, not only because she "wanted to experience and new environment".

When we all arrived at the grill and sat down, I noticed all the customers' eyes on the twins mostly on Elena; I'm guessing they couldn't believe that the _other_ twin was back. Elena looked uncomfortable where Katherine loved the attention; she kept on flipping her hair and showing off her engagement ring. That's one of the things that I felt attracted about Katherine, the confidence was of the scale, she didn't care what people say to her.

The waitress came to our table and she kept on giving me flirty looks, I rolled my eyes and I think Katherine caught her in the act so she held my hand that was on the table with her ring glistening in the light.

The waitress who was named Shelly asked her with her eyes shining jealousy, "What would you guys like to have?"

I decided to be a gentleman and let the lady's order first.

Katherine answered "I'll have green salad and a glass of water."

Rebekah answered "I'll have the same."

Elena answered "Can I please have a double cheeseburger with fries and a bottle of beer please."

"How could you eat that? Do you know how much calories are in that meal?" says Rebekah

"Who cares?" Elena shot back and glared at Rebekah. If looks could kill, Rebekah would probably be dead.

Elijah coughed to break up the argument before it escalated into something more.

All the men decided to have the same as Elena and waited for the food to come.

Once our food was in front of us I saw Elena take out the pickles and place it on the edge of her plate and made a disgusted noise. _Who in the world doesn't like pickles? Oh, yeah that's right ELENA FUCKING GILBERT. _Since she was sitting across from me I was able to stretch out my arms and take the pickle and plop it into my mouth.

I watched with a smirk as Elena's mouth gaped open and said angrily

"Did you just take my pickle?"

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" I said taunting her

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my shin; she kicked me, I let out a yelp and next thing I knew she was the one smirking while taking a fry from my plate and plopped it into her mouth.

"Round 1 to Elena Gilbert" says Klaus

"Klaus shut up! Elena stop, your acting immature." says my fiancé and she rubbed my shin, trying to soothe the pain, I sent a triumphant smile at Elena and she rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"How did he even propose to you Katherine?" Elena asked still glaring at me while drinking her bottle of beer

"Oh, we were having sex and then he rolled off the bed to get the ring in the bedside table and proposed while lying down."

All the men gave me high 5's and praising me but the next thing you knew all the beer that Elena sipped from her bottle came out of her mouth spitting it out and landing on my John Vervatos shirt.

"Hey! This is new." I said telling Elena off.

"What did you tell Mom and Dad when they asked how he proposed?" Elena said ignoring me. _How rude!_

"We said the same thing; I don't know why you're acting like that." Katherine said completely confused about Elena's behaviour

I know why, _Elena Gilbert hasn't had sex yet...Hmmm...I wonder why, she had a killer body with her tanned olive skin tone and her long legs that seem to go on and on... Damon you're doing it again, stop thinking about Elena like that, she's your enemy remember?_

An hour later, we were at the Salvatore Boarding house getting ready to go to sleep. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah took their places at the guest bedroom down the hall, which left Elena to take the guest bedroom which was across from mine and Katherine's bedroom; _this was going to be fun. _We said our goodnight's and retired to our rooms.

I took off my shirt and trousers, brushed my teeth and crashed on the bed, minutes later Katherine comes into the room, slips on her pyjamas brushed her teeth and then went under the duvet, gave me a peck on the lips and automatically fall asleep. I fell asleep thinking about the one and only; Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – 2005**

I walked down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house to the kitchen where I came across my family who were sitting down eating pancakes. I took my plate and sat down to eat, from the corner of my eye I saw my Mom and Dad look at each other. My Dad cleared his throat before speaking, _oh great, I'm in trouble again, fuck you Stefan; you always have to tell me off._

"Damon, Stefan told me that you took frogs and put them inside Elena's locker, is that true?"

"Maybe," I smirked at my Dad. _I was going to kill Stefan._

"Damon! You are being immature. Leave Elena Alone, you two have been going on about this revenge from all those years ago can't you just call it quits?" My dad said losing his temper.

"Dad, why don't you tell Elena to leave me alone, she's the one who's reacting and getting me back." I whined

This time my Mom started speaking "Because last time I checked, you were the one who pushed her off the dock when you guys were kids, why did you push her off anyway?"

I didn't want to say the truth especially with my Dad listening; I had to make up a lie "I thought it would be fun to see her reaction."

"That was stupid_, _you know what, and it's your life! Do whatever you want, just don't come to me when everything blows up in your face." says my Dad

He stood up, placed his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. My mum rubbed my arm and whispered "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, but your Dad is right, Just call it quits."

"Mom, I'll only quit if she quits first" I whispered back.

She shook her head and placed her plate in the sink and walked out but not before saying "Your brother already left, so you don't have to drop him to school today. Have a nice day at school."

I stood up and walked out the door, got into my car and drove to school, not even saying bye to my parents. I was pissed and it was only 8:00.

When I arrived at school, I saw Kol Mikaelson sitting on a bench with a black eye, _whoever punched him had a good aim_.

I walked up to him and asked, "What happened to you there?" pointing at his eye

"I called Elena a whore yesterday and Jeremy Gilbert, her brother punched me and we got into a fight." He replied

"He got you good." I said, not making the situation better at all

"Hey, Damon could you do me a favour? I want you to gather up a crowd and tell everyone that Elena is a whore and that you slept with her. I'll pay you and plus, it makes a good revenge for her taking picture of you and Vicki yesterday at the party." Asks Kol

_He was right, even though she did delete the picture; she was still going to send it to Caroline anyways and as a bonus I even get money. But why do I have a feeling this is going to turn out badly?_

"Sure, do you have a speakerphone?" I said giving him a Damon Salvatore smirk.

A few minutes later, I was standing in a middle of the crowd Kol collected up, waiting any minute now for Elena and her friends to walk through the door. I saw the doors opening and watched as her and her friends mouth gape open, that's when I started speaking,

"As you may know, there have been rumors about Elena Gilbert saying that she is a whore. Well let me tell you now that the rumors are completely true, and you know how I know that? She. Slept. With. Me."

The whole hallway was filled with gasps and then turned around and looked at Elena. I couldn't believe that they think that what I'm saying is true. I started speaking again loving how I can brainwash them

"She was really good in bed, let me tell you that, she had me tired out and Damon Salvatore does not get tired especially when it comes to sex." I watched all the boys that were face towards Elena looking at her as if she were fresh meat.

I saw tears pouring out of her eyes, she took off to the nearest exit following bye her best friends. _Why was I feeling sorry for her? She was my enemy; I shouldn't care about her... Then why do I feel like the biggest jerk ever? _After I finished my speech the headmaster came and told us to break it up and go to class.

I ignored the headmaster's request and walked out of the school entrance and found Kol sitting on the same bench, in the same place like the last time I saw him.

"I did it, she started crying." I saw a smile broke out on Kol's face; he took out the money from his wallet and put in my hand, it was $100. _Why does this feel so wrong?_ He walked off, not even bothering to rush to class.

I scratched my head, there's nothing I can do now, I put the money in my wallet, and I turned around and started to make my way to class. I noticed Tyler Lockwood (the Psychopath of the school) who was spitting out blood from his mouth come out from the alleyway that leads to the back of the school and made his way in the entrance. _What the hell happened to him? _Only seconds after I saw Elena (who had more tears flowing down her face and her cheerleading uniform ridden up a little high showing more of her thighs) run out towards the gates of the school-leaving me in front of the school entrance feeling guilty. "

* * *

I woke up, gasping for air. The memory seemed so real, that was such a long time ago. That was the only time I felt guilty. A million thoughts rushed through my head but the one thing that stayed stood out the most were… Was I the reason why Elena left?

* * *

**A/N: How do you like this chapter, let me know what you think? **

**This chapter took me longer, because I didn't know how it'll work out so I'm very sorry if there's any mistakes...**

**Thank you for all those people who alerted/favourited & Thank you anonymous reviewers, Yvie325 and LoveMeant2BE for the reviews**

**I think I'll update tomorrow, you'll have to see. :P **

**I have now made a twitter just for my Fanfics. even though I might not get followers, It's just a way of letting you guys know about updates/spoilers.**

**Twitter- _mysticalflower **

* * *

**Don't forget to review. :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Damon's POV**

It all made sense now, all the pieces fit together.

Ever since that day happened; I didn't see Elena in school the next day which I thought was odd, when I asked Stefan why she didn't come in, he punched me in the face and said "why do you think?" When she did come into school the next day after, people kept on harassing her saying she was a whore and a hypocrite for calling me a Manwhore, that's when I faced the wrath of Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donavon, Elijah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert and Katherine Gilbert. Let's just say it wasn't my best highlight of senior year, I received a big blow in my face by the boys which made me have bruises all over my face and I received 3 kicks in my groin from the girls but luckily little Damon was still alive and working.

After graduation I spotted Elena saying bye to her friends and driving off with her Dad; it looked like Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were crying so I asked Stefan later that night why everyone was making a big deal of her driving off and he said that Elena was moving to London. I decided to be the jerk that I am and pissed my brother off saying Elena's better off 'across the pond'. In my head I was angry to the fact that she didn't even say goodbye to me or even show it off saying "thank god I'm leaving you."

We all ended up going to the same university (except for Matt) and eventually started being friends (excluding Bonnie- she hated me) studying different things, Stefan and I studied business due to the fact that our Dad wanted us to follow in his footsteps, Klaus studied medicine with Bonnie (much to her dismay), and Rebekah studied fashion with Caroline and Katherine, Elijah studied Law.

Life went on and soon I was the CEO of the Salvatore Company with my younger brother by my side, at the age of 24; I was still the cocky, annoying, dashing Damon who slept with girls not giving two shits about their feelings as before. My father started arguing with me more and regretting the decision of me being the CEO of the Salvatore Company; I was practically on the verge of being disowned by my own father.

Whereas Klaus was a very successful doctor and decided to move back to England, Bonnie was also a doctor and helped out at Mr Grayson Gilbert's (Elena and Katherine's dad) clinic, Rebekah turned out to be a fashion designer and also moved back to England, Caroline and Katherine also turned out to be a very successful fashion designers and had their own shop in Mystic Falls, Elijah was a very successful lawyer and with his siblings also moved to England, Kol turned out to be a good baseball player and played for Mystic Falls team named Hybrids and Jeremy was an upcoming artist who was very well known.

Of course my mother was always there for me but she always told me to listen to my father which annoyed me deeply, It was one night where I went to the grill and saw Katherine drinking her sorrows away; I found out that night that Katherine had found out that her now ex-boyfriend (Tyler Lockwood – the complete psychopath) cheated on her because she was too insecure to have sex with him, me being Damon Salvatore, I ended up sleeping with her.

We started being friends with benefits and found out that we were similar than we thought we would be. One day we got completely wasted and on our drunk walk back home, she confessed the feelings she had for me when we were in high school. I found myself falling for Katherine, I decided to take it to the next level and ask her out. Soon the cocky Damon Salvatore turned into a love struck baby when it came to Katherine Gilbert, she had it all; her attractive looks, confidence, fun, and unique and let's not forget the sex was amazing.

A year later I proposed to her, leading to this situation which was now. I knew Katherine was still in contact with Elena but I didn't want to face the guilt again but now it came rushing to me. It was my entire fault. My dad was right after all, it would blow up in my face.

Karma is a bitch.

I looked at the clock and it was only 6 o'clock in the morning, I really needed a glass of water, I doubt if anyone's awake so I got out of bed clad in only boxers and walked towards the kitchen. I was in the doorway and I stopped in my tracks when I saw the back of a sexy figure of which belonged to the one and only Elena Gilbert, she was in a hot pink sports bra, her black running shorts and her pink and black trainers. _Damn, she looked sexy._ I let out an internal groan. _Damon, you have a fiancé which you LOVE, you shouldn't think about her twin like that_.

I coughed trying to get her attention; she turned around and rolled her eyes. I swear in that moment, my mouth dropped open at how beautiful she looked despite being sweaty. But one thing that got on my nerves was _why wasn't she reacting to my body like how other women do? _I quickly recovered, cleared my throat and spoke,

"Someone's been working out." I commented walking next to her and getting a cup from the cupboard hoping she would react to my sex god body in any way.

She rolled her eyes again;_ I was pissed, after all these years she still clearly despises me, why? I needed answers pronto._

"Just leave me alone." She spat and tried to walk off but before she could even past me, I put the cup on the counter and grabbed her wrist, turned her around to face me, I felt her tense.

"What's wrong with you, why do you hate me so much?" I asked angrily

"I hate you because it's your entire fault!" She said raising her voice

"Entire fault of what?" I asked holding my grip on her tighter wanting her to answer me but instead she said

"Let go off me Damon, you're hurting me!" her eyes shone hurt and fear; she had tears rolling down her cheek, while struggling to escape from me

I released my grip and watched her run out of the kitchen. _Great move Damon Salvatore, you just made Elena Gilbert hate you even more. _I let out a sigh and went back to my room but not before glancing at Elena's door, from what I could hear she was sobbing really loudly. I went under the duvet on my side of the bed, kissed Katherine's head and tried going back to sleep. _God, I am such a dick. I need to approach her in a different way... if she will even let me._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I hate Damon so much, the moment we had in the kitchen reminded me of all those years ago where Tyler nearly raped me, he was too close to me. I wanted to tell Damon the reason why I hated him, but he didn't deserve an explanation, he would've probably laughed at me and tell the Mikaelson's and then they would just take the piss.

Why did he have to be so persistent? I felt a sharp sting coming from my wrists, I looked at it, and it was bruised. I needed to get ice but I didn't want to face the possibility of seeing Damon again. Should I tell Katherine about this? No, I shouldn't, she would be on my case too wondering why I just should've answered Damon, and let's not forget that she would most probably be on Damon's side.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, I turned the tap water on and started soaking my wrist in cold water so that my wrists wouldn't start swelling up. I didn't want anyone to notice this otherwise they would be questioning me. I looked up and stared at the mirror in front of me; I looked weak, tired, scared. It was the feelings I didn't want to feel from all those years ago.

I remember 7 years ago when I came home from school after the Tyler Lockwood incident, I felt numb. I literally ripped my cheerleading uniform off of me and went to my bathroom to shower. I remember scraping, scratching my skin until it burned deep red trying to take the touch of Tyler Lockwood away. I remember faking to be ill the next day and speaking with my mum about me moving to go to London. Obviously it caused a hassle in the family with my Mom wanting me to stay close but she eventually agreed and spoke with my Dad. I remember the next couple of weeks I pretended I wasn't fazed by everyone but every single comment that the people said to me in disgust made me want to kill myself. My dad helped get me into a good university and I focused studying on journalism.

After graduating from university my life has been a constant routine of working at the sun newspaper, eating, sleeping and waking up. I didn't have any type of love life not after what happened, there were some guys who flirted with me during work but I ignored them.

Here I was now; all of those years trying to put my walls back up and trying to move on with my life came crashing down all because of Damon Salvatore. The image that kept appearing in my head was the action of Damon grabbing my wrists and holding a tight grip forcing me to answer him. I couldn't take it anymore, my vision started turning red in hatred and then I punched the mirror as hard as I could; it shattered all over my hand and fell onto the counter. I watched the blood ooze out of the cut dropping in the sink; I didn't feel any pain, it just felt numb. I started to break down, I slumped against the counter, hot fiery tears spilling through my eyes; in my head I was screaming, cursing Damon Salvatore.

The one thing that went through my mind before dosing off in the bathroom floor was; Karma is a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the people who reviewed/favourite/alerted the last chapter. **

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I was busy packing**** my luggage for when I leave to go on holiday.**

**I don't know when I can update but I'm hoping I can post the next chapter before I leave in 5 days.**

**On the 11th I'll be gone to philippines and I'll be back in September 3. I probably won't be posting any chapters during my holiday because I'll be spending my time with family and also the fact that there most probably won't be any interent. I'll just have to see. **

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you want to happen the next chapter, I could make some arrangements. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Damon's POV**

I felt my eyes drooping and suddenly I heard a loud noise of something being shattered... Was someone trying to break in? I jumped out of bed to investigate... I was still in my boxers, I looked at Katherine who was still asleep, god she was such a deep sleeper. I walked around the hallways downstairs and searched for any signs of breaking in, there was none... I'm pretty sure I heard glass shattering or was I going mad? I climbed back up the stairs and noticed Elijah in front of Elena's door knocking and shouting Elena's name, he turned towards me and sighed in relief,

"Damon, do you have spare keys to the room? I heard glass shattering coming from Elena's room then I heard Elena crying I'm worried if anything happened to her." Elijah said panicking.

"Urrmm yeah let me go get it." I went into my room and got the spare keys that were in my drawer and came back, I hurried a little wondering whether or not Elena was okay. I turned the key and opened the door, Elijah came in and started calling for Elena but there was no answer. My heart started beating loudly, _what if something happened to her? Was she kidnapped? _I noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar, I made my way towards it and opened the door completely; I let out a gasp to what I saw before me...

I stood frozen in place trying to speak but nothing come out of my mouth; I basically looked like a fish.

Elijah came behind me and tried lightening up the mood by saying,

"I believe the term you're looking for is OMG."

This earned him a smack on the head from me. Elena was on the floor, _was she unconscious?_ The scarlet red substance was pouring out of her injured hand. The shattered mirror was all over the countertop covered in Elena's blood. _Did she punch the mirror? What the hell happened?_ _Was this my fault?_ I rushed towards her with Elijah hot on my trail; I checked her pulse, I let out a big sigh of relieve when I found out she had a normal heart rate and was just sleeping.

I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed; _even though we're enemies, I would never leave her Injured, especially when there's a big possibility that it's my fault. _

"Looks like Damon Salvatore does care about Elena Gilbert..." sing songed Elijah

"Elijah, get the fuck out." I snapped pointing at the door.

"But-"he started saying but got interrupted

"I got it from here." I said starting to lose my temper

Elijah put his hands up in surrender, looked at Elena and walked out looking pissed. _I'm 99.9% sure he likes Elena_, an image of Elena and Elijah together appeared in my head. _They would not suite; it should be Elena and I. DAMON! You fucking prick, don't go there. _I shook my head trying to take the image of Elena and me out of my head. _This is so wrong._

I was ripped away from my thoughts by Elena's snappy voice "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" trying to not sound angry

"Kick Elijah out, he was only trying to help." She retorted

"Yeah, well he was pissing me off; you stay here while I get the first aid kit." I said trying to change the subject, before she could protest I started walking out of the room.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Why the hell is he helping me? Last time I checked, Damon Salvatore had no caring bone in his body especially when it came to Elena Gilbert. _Maybe he felt regret?_ I don't know; he is so bi-polar. I started feeling the effects of punching my hand in the mirror; my hand was stinging not to mention blood was trickling down on to my stomach. I let out a groan; I should've changed before I punched the mirror, god,_ I am so stupid!_

I watched Damon walk back in to the room holding the first aid kit and a wet face towel; it only came to me now of how Damon was only wearing his boxers. _He had perfect abs. It made me want to...Elena don't go there, he's getting married to your sister. _I looked Damon's face, he was smirking. Oh, that's just great, he caught me staring. I felt myself blush.

"Looking at how perfect my body is, Elena?" he said cockily

"Shut up. Look you don't have to help me, just give me the first aid kit and I'll do it myself." I said trying to change the subject mostly because I didn't want to accept the fact that he was right.

"Elena, I've changed throughout the years," he started saying,

I snorted, _yeah right._

He glared at me before carrying on, "I'm not that heartless, and plus your sister would probably kill me knowing that I didn't help you especially since you're the maid of honour."

He was right yet again...about my sister part, I hardly believed he wasn't a heartless man. I let out a second groan thinking about my sister.

"Katherine's going to kill me." I said talking mostly to myself forgetting that Damon was in front of me.

"That she will, and why the hell did you punch a mirror?" Damon asked curiously

"I got lost in the moment." I answered

I watched Damon's face scrunch up in confusion, "You, Elena Gilbert are a weird one."

"I'd rather be called that than a whore." I said letting some of the truth slip, I pressed my lips together making sure I didn't tell the rest of the truth.

I saw Damon's eyes cloud with guilt; he gulped before taking my injured hand and examining it, I felt a shock of electricity and we both jumped back. We both looked at each other and I knew he felt it as well; He cleared his throat and carried on examining my hand. He started wiping my hand with the wet face towel gently trying his hardest to not cause any more pain. _I guess he did change over the years.._. I looked at his facial expression when he noticed that there was deep cut on my knuckles and he also noticed the bruise he created on my wrist; his jaws locked instantly, his eyes turned a shade lighter probably because of the guilt. He took the bandage and started wrapping it around my hand gently.

"You need to go to a hospital; your cut is pretty deep, I'll take you there since it was my fault." He muttered

"Can I get changed first?" I asked starting to feel a little guilty

"Yeah, let me just change as well and we'll be on our way." He said standing up, gathering the stuff and walked out of the room closing the door behind him quite loudly.

_Maybe I should at least try not hating him that much...I guess he wasn't heartless. It was his walls coming back up._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I walked back into my room; completely confused about the moment we had, at least now I knew the reason why she hates me but why does it look like she's hiding something more? I saw Katherine starting to wake up, she smiled at me lovingly, and I returned the smile and lied down next to her.

"Morning." She sighed before pecking my cheek.

"Morning, I have to take Elena to the hospital because she hurt her knuckles." I said quickly kissing her on the lips and walking towards my wardrobe but not before seeing Katherine's eyes widen.

"What happened?" Katherine said in a worried tone

"She punched a mirror..." I put on a John Varvatos shirt and my jeans as quickly as I can, then made my way to the bathroom

"She what?!" she screeched as I started brushing my teeth

_Elena was going to kill me. _I finished brushing my teeth and I explained what happened excluding the bit where I tried forcing the truth out of Elena.

"Wait, you went into her room only in your boxers?" She asked suspiciously

"Does it sound like I was able to get change while your sister was injured?" I asked trying to prove my point that Elena and I did not do anything.

"No, I'm sorry. "She said quietly

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked hoping she would say yes so that the car ride wouldn't be so awkward.

"We have guests remember?" she said smiling

"Oh yeah" I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Remember our plans today." She raised her eye brows

"Who would forget booking caterers for our wedding? and plus we get to eat free food." I replied loving the way her eyes shone of excitement

"I love you." She said being serious

"Everyone loves me." I said joking around

Katherine grumbled "you're a dick"

"You love my dick." I shot back and stuck out my tongue

I put on my combat boots and gave my fiancé a passionate kiss, and leaving the room to go drop Elena off.

I knocked on Elena's door and heard her say "Come in". I strolled into her room and saw her gathering her stuff to put in her bag. She was wearing burgundy coloured skinny jeans, grey lace front sweat shirt and grey vans. I practically had to bite my tongue for commenting how hot she looked. I noticed the bathroom door was completely open and I saw that everything was tidied up. I decided not to comment on it otherwise she might snap at me again about all those years ago.

"By the way, I kind of had to tell Katherine what happened..." I said waiting for her to unleash her inner beast

"Well then, I think we should go quickly before she starts questioning huh?" She said playfully walking quickly towards the front door.

_Wait, was she starting to be nice to me?_ I shook my head in disbelieve and walked after her with a smile on my face.

Once we were in the car, I started telling Elena what happened so far. I noticed that Elena was uncomfortable; it's probably because we didn't really talk. _But was this one step into being acquaintances? Should I say sorry about earlier? Wait what if she's not ready to talk about it. Would this ruin the mood? Maybe I could ask why she hates me...nicely this time. What if she storms out of the car? This is so frustrating. Fuck it, I'm going in..._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

We sat in a comfortable silence, from the corner of my eye I noticed that Damon's face was scrunched up in confusion; it looked like he was having an argument with his inner self. It was quite funny; I looked out of the window and noticed everything was the same in mystic falls except for the fact that everything just looked older.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have forced you to answer me." Damon said breaking the silence

"Its fine, I'm over it." I spoke abruptly

"No it's not Elena; you punched a mirror, who knows what injuries you may have because of that!" his voice implying that he was genuinely worried.

"It's just that it brought back memories from the past... you wouldn't understand." I said trying my hardest not to say the whole truth.

"You know, I heard you say that when we were picking you up from the airport, what do you actually mean?" he said being persistent

"Can we just drop it? Please?" I said nearly begging him.

"Fine." Damon said giving up

We drove the rest of the journey in silence.

When we arrived at the hospital, I went up to the receptionist and told her that I needed to see a doctor quickly. She gave me forms to sign and I filled it all out as quickly as possible hoping waiting didn't take too long. I gave it to her and sat down next to a seat where Damon was sitting down; he looked tired, I decided to be nice to him just for today since he did help with my hand.

"Damon you can go home if you want, this is probably going to take long and your fiancé is probably going to start with some wedding plans today." I asked in my nicest possible voice

"No it's fine, I'd rather drop you home knowing that you're safe than with some random stranger in a taxi. And Katherine booked some caterers we have to visit; Katherine wants the Mikaelson siblings, you and my brother to come along with us." He responded

"Ohh... okay, thanks for your concern I guess..." This was really awkward; Damon and I didn't do NICE. I don't know what I'm supposed to do..._ Was I supposed to give him a hug? No, that's just freaky._

For like the hundredth time today we fell into silence which I'm thankful for, I thought about in the car how he was really worried about me. _Should I tell him about Tyler? But what would he say? Urrrgghhh! This was so frustrating._

The only person who I've ever told about Tyler was Bonnie; she was the person who I knew would keep the secret safe. I remember telling her over the phone what happened, she was completely livid, she swore that she would never ever forgive Damon. Bonnie was the person who supported me, even though Katherine was my sister she had a big mouth along with Caroline who practically was the one letting out the big secrets of everyone, I couldn't tell them, it was too risky. I remembered when Damon got kicked in his groin 3 times by the girls and got punched in his face 4 times by the boys. I knew if I told the boys, they would probably beat Damon and Tyler to death. Even though I hated them so much, they didn't deserve death.

I got interrupted from my thoughts by the voice of the person who I never wanted to come across ever again in my life.

"Hello Elena..."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN..! :O who is it? any ideas? Tell me what you think of this chapter, do you like it?**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes. Yay! I had time to write another chapter plus I made this one longer. :)**

**Thank you for the people who Alerted/Favourited/Reviewed. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**For updates/spoilers my twitter: _mysticalflower**

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Elena's POV**

"Hello Elena, it's nice to see you again after 7 years... oh my, don't you look great?" my spine shivered at the last bit of what he said.

I froze in my spot, paralysed by the sight of the one and only; Tyler Lockwood. He was in his doctor uniform holding my forms, smiling his ass off. _Would it be okay if I slapped him right there and now?_ I was not ready for this; I was not ready to face the devil in disguise. _Why did I punch a mirror?_ I guess, the superstition of breaking a mirror and getting 7 years of bad luck is true and it started from today. I needed to be strong otherwise Tyler might use this advantage of me being weak as a way to break me.

"Follow me," Tyler said giving me his smirk.

That smirk did not suite him, the only person who actually looked good with a smirk was surprisingly Damon. I forced out a smile and walked behind him with Damon walking next to me. I guess with Damon here, I actually felt safe. I stole a glance at Damon and noticed he was staring intently at me; I sent him a smile and saw him returning it.

Tyler decided to break up the moment unknowingly and turned towards Damon and smirked at him before speaking,

"Damon, I never pegged you for the man who'd go after both twins..." Tyler sneered,

I saw Damon's jaw lock "I never pegged you for the man to end up being a doctor when your brain is clearly fucked up, and I'm not going after Elena, I wouldn't cheat on Katherine unlike some people." Damon quipped.

"Well, I've had a taste of both twins and let me tell you. Elena was better, so you're wasting your time with Katherine." He whispered very loudly, sending me a wink.

My mouth dropped open; I can't believe he just said that. I opened my mouth to deny it but I couldn't answer him. Damon also had a shocked expression; he turned his head towards me and I immediately looked at the ground ashamed of myself, I felt his mouth near my ears and it started being filled with his velvety voice.

"You have some explaining to do." He said seriously

I gulped, my heart stopped beating for a second, and I could still feel my ear tingling after 10 seconds. Why was I feeling like this towards Damon? We walked into Tyler's office and I sat down across from his seat and Damon sat next to me, I started wondering whether Tyler was going to try something, anything at all. I heard someone's phone ringing, it was Damon's. He took it out and answered it, the person he was talking to was Katherine so he excused himself and told he was coming right back, then he left the room.

Tyler sat down and grabbed my injured hand, I let out a gasp because of how much pain that made me feel, he started unwrapping the bandage roughly, causing more shocks of pain shooting through me. What the hell is wrong with him, this is not how you treat a patient. Is he insane?

I had to say something; the pain was just too much "Tyler, that fucking hurts." I spat

"Well, you should have been more careful then, shouldn't you? You'll need some stitches; I'll call the nurse to numb your hand." He said not giving a fuck if I felt any pain; he walked out the door closing the door loudly.

I looked at my hand, it looked worse than before, around the wrist it had turn a purple colour and it was swollen, and the cut went through my knuckles and made the skin split. I guess I hated Tyler more than Damon, _was I hating on the wrong guy all these years?_ But when you come to think of it Damon told everyone which led to Tyler nearly raping me; it is kind of Damon's fault...

Damon's words kept repeating in my head _'You have some explaining to do'_ _what am I supposed to say to him?_ I didn't want to make anything worse than it is already; I mean he already feels bad... I am so confused. I shouldn't have gotten on that plane; I would've told Katherine to stick it up her ass and have a good life.

The door opened and the nurse and Tyler came in; the nurse told me that they're dissolvable so that's a good thing; at least I don't have to see Tyler for a long time, after they numbed my hand Tyler started putting in the stitches. I was thanking the gods that my hand was numb because it looked as if Tyler was just sticking it in a forcing it together with the thread. _Where the hell is Damon?_ I started looking around; Tyler noticed me and started talking.

"If you're looking for Damon, he's outside talking to his fiancé; it looks as if they're having an argument so he's going to be outside for a long time." Tyler said looking at my lips then looking back into my eyes

"Tyler, stay the fuck away from me." I snarled knowing what he's going to do; he was going to repeat what happened all those years ago.

"Come on Elena, I haven't finished with you yet." He said standing up and walking towards me

"Didn't you get the message when I bit your tongue?" I asked incredulously, I stood up from my chair and took steps backwards when he took steps forward.

He let out a moan, "Man, you're a feisty one aren't you? I bet you're a little minx in bed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled

Just like 7 years ago, he took me from my neck and started kissing me forcefully, he stuck his tongue down my throat, I kept kicking and thrashing but he tightened the grip around my neck; I couldn't breathe. Next I felt his filthy hands make his way under my shirt and started cupping my bra. I felt the tears falling down my cheek; this was happening all over again. The one thing that was on my mind was;_ I need Damon._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Sometimes Katherine could take it too over the top, I scratched my head in frustration.

"Katherine, we're only booking caterer's I don't think our parents need to be there with us." I said not liking the idea.

"But the food is important for the wedding, what if they don't like it?" Katherine explained

"Katherine it's our wedding. Not theirs." I grounded out

"Well, I've already invited them to come with us, along with the rest of the gang." She stated

"WHAT!" I yelled

"I'm sorry; it's just that they would all feel left out." She murmured

"Look, we've argued for 10 minutes already and a certain Tyler Lockwood is the doctor doing Elena's stitches, I just saw the nurse come out of the room." I said trying to change the subject, there was no point arguing.

"WHAT? Damon why the hell are you still talking to me? Check if Elena's okay, he's mentally disabled!" Katherine screeched and ended the call.

I put my phone in my jean pocket and opened the door. There I saw Elena in her bra, her top was thrown across the room and she was being held by the neck by Tyler who was busy sticking his tongue down her throat and trying to take her trousers off. My vision turned red; I ran and pushed Tyler off of her, I punched him in the face until it started bleeding and I started kicking his stomach. Tyler started coughing out loads of blood and was groaning in pain on the floor. I picked him up the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"If I hear from Elena that you go anywhere near her again, so help me God, I will fucking kill you. You got that?" I seethed

I heard him grunt out a "yes" and I dropped him on the ground, he stood up and made his way out of the room. I turned towards Elena, she was slumped against the wall crying her eyes out, and I picked up her shirt from the floor and gave it to her. She put her shirt on without looking at me, she kept her head down. I crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin gently so that she looked into my eyes.

"I will never let him touch you again, I promise." I said honestly

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." She replied

"Elena, don't say that. We may argue a lot but I would never let you get raped." I said wiping the tears that fell down her brown eyes

Elena nodded her head but she still looked broken, worn-out, and vulnerable; there was no sign of the feisty Elena who fought back, there was no sign of the Elena I knew and this made my heart-break a little. She still looked beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her wanting her to feel safe and protected, I felt the electricity flowing between us; somehow this felt right, we stayed there for a couple of minutes, I inhaled her scent it smelled so nice. We walked out of the hospital making our way towards the car hoping Tyler learnt his lesson.

We were driving our way back to the Salvatore boarding house; I kept looking at Elena from the corner of my eyes she was staring at me. If I didn't pick up to Katherine's call, this wouldn't have happened. I would've stopped all of this. Somehow I felt partly to blame.

"You won't tell Katherine about this will you?" she asked breaking the silence

"Elena, you can't keep something like this from your family." I said shaking my head

"But-"she started

"What are you afraid of?" I interrupted, knowing she was going to make up some stupid excuse

"That they would think differently of me, they'll think I'm weak!" she murmured

"They won't, they'll think you're strong that you went through all that." I tried reasoning with her

"Yeah, and what would your friends say?" she shot back

She had a point; they would mock her and use it as a way to get to her.

"You're Elena Gilbert, you don't care what people think, you're the strong, you're feisty, and you love to challenge people." I said encouragingly

She snorted "You know, ever since you told everyone that I was a whore and that I slept with you, I pretended I was okay with it but on the inside I was breaking apart to every single word they said to me! You don't know how it felt like all those years ago, every class I went to, people would send me notes saying I was a whore; they would whisper it in my ear, they would say it in the hallways. Why did you do it?" she said her voice breaking at the end, she had tears pouring out of her eyes.

I was feeling it again; guilt.

"You will probably hate me more after hearing this but I was a stupid 18-year-old. Kol asked me to do a favor for him, he wanted me to gather up a crowd and tell everyone that you were a whore and that you slept with me. He told me that he would pay me and I thought it made a good revenge for you for taking that picture of me and Vicki at that party, I knew you deleted that picture but I wanted to see your reaction. I'm stupid. And I know you probably hate me now… But I felt guilty; I didn't feel any better when he gave that money to me. I'm sorry." I said wanting to see her reaction.

Luck was on my side today as Elena sent me a broken smile while wiping her tears.

"I didn't hate you because of what you did; I hate you because of what happened later that day… Thank you for apologizing, I appreciate it." She let out a sigh and before I could ask what happened we've already arrived at the house.

We both made our way indoors, and stopped when we saw who was here. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, My parents and Katherine's parents was there sitting in the parlor, talking and laughing; I felt Elena tense and quickly walked off saying she needed to take a quick shower.

I greeted everyone and sat down; everyone was looking at me in a weird way, they had their eyebrows up waiting for to say something; then I got the message. _Oh shit. Do I say what happened between Tyler and Elena? _

I cleared my throat, "Elena's fine she just had to get stitches..."

"We clearly see that since she's alive and walking but Katherine told me that Tyler fucking Lockwood was the doctor!" Caroline screamed

"There may have been an incident…" I said letting it out

"WHAT INCIDENT?" everyone shouted together.

"Elena nearly got raped by Tyler, after talking to Katherine on the phone I found Tyler holding her by the neck and sticking his tongue in Elena's mouth." I said not wanting to say the bit where her top was off.

I looked at everyone, it was complete silence until Bonnie jumped up and screamed "How dare that prick do that to Elena for the second time!" she was completely livid, her face was red. Everybody including me looked at Bonnie, our mouths were gaped open and we screamed simultaneously "WHAT?"

Next thing I saw was Elena running out the front door and slamming it behind her. Bonnie noticed her slip up and said "Shit."

_That was exactly what I was thinking._

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. :)** **Sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Thank you for those people who alerted/favourited/reviewed. You can have a virtual cookie! *Hands out virtual cookies to every one of you.***

**and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to KahlanDarcy who made me the book cover for this fanfic & helping me out with this chapter & for your reviews. I LOVE YOU! *GIVES BIGGEST VIRTUAL COOKIE EVER.***

**Oh let's not forget LoveMeant2BE for your Lovely reviews. I LOVE YOU!*ALSO GIVES BIGGEST VIRTUAL COOKIE EVER***

**Sooo I'll be going holidays in 3 days and I don't know when I can update :( , I'll try to update tomorrow if not I'm very sorry in advance. Please don't hate me... :(**

**FOR UPDATES/SPOILERS FOLLOW MY TWITTER: _mysticalflower**

* * *

**Review this chapter maybe? :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Elena's POV**

I ran as fast as I could down the road trying to get out that place; tears were falling down my face. I couldn't believe it, Bonnie told everyone! I heard a person running after me so I picked up my pace, I felt my hand starting to hurt more and soon I felt a sharp pain. I stopped running and sat at the curb of the pavement.

"Elena I'm so sorry," Bonnie said trying to hug me

"I trusted you Bonnie!" I shouted pushing her from me

"I know Elena, but it came out in the heat of the moment. Do you forgive me?" she asked

"Bonnie, you promised to keep this a secret. Do you know what the Mikaelson's would do? They would destroy me! It would be high school all over again." I shouted even louder.

"I'm really sorry Elena, please just come inside. Your parents want you to talk to them; they would want to know what happened, sooner or later you're going to have to tell them whether you like it or not." She insisted

"Don't they have the caterer's to go to?" I asked wanting her to leave me alone

"Katherine's waiting for you because you're the maid of honour." she said timidly

I let out a growl of frustration, Katherine was so selfish. Doesn't she understand that I nearly got raped, again? Does she even care about me?

"And I got sexually abused by Tyler again! Tell Katherine I'm not going. I just need to get my head straight." I said making my final decision

"Sure, Just be careful Elena..." Bonnie walked off; I saw a tear run down her face.

I sat on the curb thinking how I got into this mess. After a while of sulking and cursing, I stood up and started walking to the grill. I needed a drink, preferably tequila. Fuck you Tyler Lockwood; you have officially made my life worse.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

They should staple my mouth closed, Damon Salvatore should not ever speak. I have just made everything worse for Elena... She's having the shittiest day of her life. And I was mostly to blame. _Would Elena ever talk to me? I'm so stupid for thinking that; she wouldn't, not after what I did. _If only I could go back in time and decline Kol's offer of doing that to Elena. Tyler wouldn't have done that to her, Elena would still probably be living in Mystic Falls living a happy life. But we all know we can't time travel.

Along with the guilt I felt, I was also pissed. Tyler Lockwood fucking touched Elena again. The only thing that was stopping me from going to Tyler and killing him is the fact that Katherine insisted on going to the caterers today and that she kept holding onto my arm showing off her ring. _Does she even care about her own sister?_ Everyone was waiting for Bonnie to come back with Elena because Elena needed some serious explaining to do. My stomach churned think about Tyler touching Elena like that, Elena didn't deserve that, she didn't do anything wrong ...

I looked at Miranda, she had a worried expression; I didn't blame her, finding out that your daughter nearly got raped TWICE by your other daughter's ex-boyfriend must be devastating. I looked at Grayson, he looked like he was just keeping strong just for the sake of his wife but I saw the worry in his eyes. Next I looked at Jeremy, his fists were clenched together and his jaws were locked, he looked pissed as hell.

"I don't know about you guys but if I see Tyler again, I will beat the shit out of him" He grounded out.

"I'm in." says Caroline

"Me too" says Matt

"I'll join you guys." says Stefan

"I'll help." Says Elijah who had an angry facial expression

"Can I join?" says Grayson and earned himself a slap across his chest by Miranda.

I saw Rebekah roll her eyes and said "There's no point, I bet Damon already fucked his face up."

I smiled at the memory of him in the floor spluttering out blood from his mouth groaning in pain. That dick deserved it, oh, how I wanted to beat him up more. Would they let me join them?

"Well I did do a good job, If I do say so myself..." I smirked

"Why are you guys over reacting? When Tyler cheated on me, you guys didn't give a shit! Last time I checked, it's not like Tyler actually put his dick inside Elena's vagina." Katherine said with jealousy

I watched the Gilbert parents glaring at their daughter and the rest of the people in the room including my parent look at Katherine shocked at her outburst. I looked at Katherine shocked, _I never ever heard Katherine like that, ever! Why the hell is she jealous? _She had no right be jealous._ She's lucky Tyler only cheated on her not try to fucking rape her!_ Rebekah, Klaus and Kol started laughing. I sent a glare towards both of them, warning them not to make anything worse. I was about to speak to Katherine but Caroline otherwise known as Barbie started talking.

"Katherine! Why the fuck would you say that? Tyler cheated on you, you moved on with Damon where as Elena nearly got fucking raped by Tyler. If Damon didn't stop Tyler, Tyler would've actually put his dick inside her vagina!" She screamed, her face was red.

I cringed at the thought of Tyler actually doing that, knowing that Katherine and Elena were twins there was a big possibility that they had the same body figure so imagining Elena naked wasn't that hard. Everyone started nodded their head in agreement.

Instead of Katherine answering to Barbie she changed the subject, "Bonnie needs to hurry up with Elena, we don't have all the time in the world."

Caroline let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back into the couch, I was going to say something again until Bonnie came inside with no Elena. Everyone looked at her with raised eye brows.

"Elena doesn't want to come with us; she said she needed to get her head straight." Bonnie said, her eyes filled with sadness

"WHAT? She's the maid of honour, she has to be there" Katherine screamed

"KATHERINE, that's enough, Elena's had a rough day she has an injured hand and not to mention that she nearly got raped SO LEAVE HER ALONE." Miranda said telling Katherine off

Katherine closed her mouth and muttered a 'let's go' storming off. Everyone started walking out the door to get to their cars.

"Where did Elena go?" Elijah asked walking next to Bonnie

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged

"Bonnie, you should've dragged Elena here; she's not in a stable state right now to be wandering around mystic falls." I said cutting into their conversation

She ignored me and walked ahead._ How fucking rude!_ I got into my car, slamming the door and driving off with the rest following me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I walked into the grill and immediately sat at the bar. The bartender whose name was Ben looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, what would you like?" he asked

"Could I have some Tequila please?" I answered

"Sure." he placed the bottle and gave me a shot glass.

I unscrewed the lid and gulped a quarter of the bottle. I thought about Kol, that fucking bastard who started all of this mess,_ what the fuck did I do to him to deserve all of this?_ I started thinking about Damon; he was an idiot for doing that for money all those years ago, he was an idiot for telling everyone about the incident today. I thought about today; I remembered the hug he gave me, I felt protected and safe. _Was he genuinely being kind or was it just some sick plan to break me again?_ It was probably the latter.

I then took another gulp; it was nearly halfway empty, at this rate I was going to be completely wasted not to mention broke by the end of the day. I just wanted to forget about everything and this is how I'm going to do it, I'll drink my sorrows away. I took another gulp. Fuck my life.

I was ripped away from my thoughts by a person I haven't seen before, "Katherine?"

"Nope, wrong twin." I said popping the 'p' and taking another gulp of the bottle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Mason Lockwood." He said kindly, holding his hand out to make a handshake

_Well, that's just great, another Lockwood._

"Elena Gilbert." Shaking his hand

"Had a bad day?" he asked sitting on the stool next to me

"Yupp" I replied popping the 'p'

"That makes the two of us. " Mason said

"What happened?" I asked sipping on the bottle

"I've tried to persuade my older brother the Mayor to put my nephew, Tyler to a mental hospital but I ended up getting punched, what about you?" He said rubbing his face. _So he was Tyler's uncle? He looked hot._

"I punched my hand in a mirror," I showed him my stitches "and your nephew nearly raped me in the hospital, did I mention he was my doctor?" feeling the tequila get to me

"Oh man, I am very sorry. I swear my brother needs to lock Tyler in a cellar and leave him there to desiccate." He joked

I giggled at the thought of actually trying to put Tyler in a cellar.

"Well Elena, since you have nearly finished that bottle, would you mind if I bought you another one and join you drinking?" he asked, hope clearly written all over his face

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." I smiled at him, he didn't seem to bad

He turned towards the bartender who looked like he was glaring at him "Ben, could we have another bottle please?" he asked.

It was time to get wasted.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was completely stuffed, everyone was around the table was commenting on how the food was delicious. This was definitely the best part of the day, eating so much food for free; I was practically in heaven. But my mind still wondered about Elena; _what was she doing? was she thinking about me? was she okay?_

"So we need to make a decision which types of meal do you guys want?" Katherine asked

"Italian" They all said simultaneously and then started laughing at each other while Rebekah, Kol and Klaus looked at each other pissed off,

"Okay, so we need to finalize the menu next week, I'm going to go talk to them." Katherine said and then walking off.

I started to eaves drop on everyone's conversation since there was nothing else to do.

"I wonder what Elena's doing..." Caroline said

"Let me try to call her." Jeremy offered

He got his phone from his pocket and tried calling but it looked like Elena wasn't picking up, he tried it three more times before giving up.

"She's not answering; do you think she's okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly

"She'll be fine, she won't do anything stupid." Miranda said reassuringly

_Elena's VERY capable of doing something stupid like punch a mirror._ Well that was kind of my fault...most of the things that happened to Elena so far was my fault. God, I'm such a dick.

"Bonnie, can't you tell us what happened exactly that day?" Stefan asked

"I'm already in enough trouble with Elena. I don't even know if she's forgiven me yet." Bonnie said panicking

Katherine came back and invited everyone to stay at the Salvatore boarding house for a while. Everyone agreed, so we made our way back to the Salvatore Boarding house. I hope Elena was there, if not I would feel even more guilty knowing she's out there somewhere doing god knows what.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was having too much fun, Mason and I laughed around a lot and got to know each other we even played some pool and I won most of the games. We were shit faced drunk but we didn't care. I told Mason about all the pranks I did on Damon and I told him about all those years ago what Tyler did. I actually thought Mason was an alright man, he didn't judge me and for once actually made me smile. We were still at the grill and it was getting late, I seriously don't know how I was getting home.

I gulped down some more alcohol "Mason, we are so drunk." I slurred

"Who cares?" he smiled and then started laughing for no reason.

"You look cute." I slipped out

"So do you, I need to start making my way home. Can we see each other again when we are sober?" he hiccupped

I pouted, "Do you have to go?"

"Aaahh, don't do this to me. Pass me your phone." He said sweetly

I took out my phone and noticed that I had missed calls from Jeremy a few hours ago. I shrugged my shoulders and I gave it to him, he put in his number and pressed call so that he could get my number in return. He gave me a kiss on the cheek taking me by surprise but I was too drunk to care so I left it.

"Bye 'Lena!" he said paying for all the drinks that he and I drank; he started waving his hand and hopping off the stool.

I watched him struggling to walk out the door and I laughed when I saw him trip. I needed to get home myself; I tried hopping of the stool and tried balancing myself. _Shit, this was going to be hard_. I staggered my way out of the grill and made my way towards the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We were all sitting in the parlour trying to contact Elena. There was no sign of Elena yet and all of us were starting to worry (Except for the Mikaelson siblings, excluding Elijah). Jeremy kept on trying to call Elena but she wasn't answering at all. 10 minutes later everybody was trying to call Elena, It was midnight already and recently there have been news of animal attacks, so everybody started panicking. Even I started to worry, and that was kind of scaring me.

"What if she got attacked by a wolf?" Caroline asked

"Don't think like that." Bonnie snapped

"But there could be a possibility." Caroline shot back

"How about we watch a movie? I'm sure Elena will be home soon." Katherine interrupted

Both of the girls turned their heads towards Katherine and shouted "NO."

"Right I'm going out in my car to look around some streets; she couldn't have gone that far." Grayson said getting up from the sofa.

Suddenly the door opened and Elena came stumbling in, she looked like she tried to camouflage herself; everybody looked at her in shock. Her hair was everywhere with leaves and twigs stuck into it, her clothes were mostly ripped and smeared with mud, she looked as if she was taking drugs because her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm going off to bed." She slurred and wobbled her way to the stairs.

_What the fuck was she up to?_

"Caroline, I think you were right about Elena being attacked by a wolf." Klaus commented clearly amused

* * *

**A/N:Sorry if there's any mistakes... Tell me what you think of this chapter, I wasn't too sure if you guys would enjoy mostly because I had writers block for most of the day, i'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you... :s**

**Thank you for all the people who alerted/reviewed/favourited this story. I really appreciate it. I LOVE YOU GUYS! *HANDS OUT VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE***

**As you guys may know I'm leaving on the 11th (which is in2 more days) to go holiday so I don't know when I can update... I'm so sorry. Don't hate me.. :(**

**FOR MORE UPDATES/SPOILERS FOLLOW MY TWITTER: _mysticalflower**

* * *

**Review this chapter maybe?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**A/N: I suggest you read the last chapter before reading this one to refresh your mind **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Elena's POV**

After hearing Klaus's comment I wanted to go to him and slap the hell out of him but here I was struggling to get up the stairs. Who could walk up stairs when everything goes around in circles? I felt eyes burning through my back. It was quite obvious that the people in the parlour were looking at me; I looked down and noticed that I went up only two steps; I let out a sigh and pouted. Why did I get so drunk? I glared at the upcoming steps; there was no way I could make it up those stairs without falling. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder my natural instinct were to jump and turn around which cause me to trip down the two steps to fall on my back. Thank god it was only two steps or my injuries would've been worse, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I looked at the person who touched me; it was Jeremy.

"What the hell Jeremy, I was trying to get up the stairs!" I shouted

"Sorry, look I thought you needed help." He offered his hand and I took it while glaring at him

I noticed him taking in my "Natural body odour" Jeremy took a step back and I saw him struggle to come any closer

"Elena you stink, what happened to you?" he said, I knew everyone could hear and see what was happening, the sober Elena would be embarrassed and try to avoid answering the question but unfortunately I was completely and utterly drunk which sort of messed up my mind.

"Well, you see... I was walking here from the grill and I was walking down the road until I saw a cat, it was such a CUTE one! You should have seen it Jer, It had cute paws and everything! I tried getting it to keep but it went up the tree...So I went after it but the thing is I was drunk from all the drinks I had with Mason and I fell from a branch that wasn't that high...I think... and that's how I turned out like this." I said in a childish voice and started twirling around like a ballerina.

After I started getting dizzy I noticed everyone in the parlour laughing at me, I turned towards them and scowled at them "What are you guys laughing at?"

"How much have you had to drink, 'Lena?" Jeremy asked

"A lot. But my tolerance is way up here." Reaching up and jumping as high as I can

Another roar of laughter occurred and while I tried my hardest to scowl at them, my eyes flickered to Damon; he reminded me of something familiar... hmmmm... I remember now!

I pointed towards Damon "The cat I saw looked like you! He had jet black fur which kind of looks like your hair and he had your eyes, ocean blue! Are you sure you didn't have sex with a cat and made her have a baby kitten which is the one I saw earlier on?" I noticed everyone laughing even harder and I watched Damon's cheek turn a shade of pink—He blushed? DAMON SALVATORE BLUSHED! I was about to say something about it but Jeremy interrupted

"Okay Elena, time for you to go to bed." He took a step forward and realised my body odour was just too much to handle and took a couple of steps back

"Okay, could someone else help Elena go to her room...please?" he whispered desperately thinking I couldn't hear him... Cheeky bastard

"Damon, why don't you help Elena out?" Giuseppe said giving Damon a stern look

"No it's fine Giuseppe, I'll do it" My dad said

"Grayson, its fine Damon will do it, won't you Damon?"

I stared at the father and son, they obviously didn't have a good relationship, you could tell by the way Damon had his fist clenched and his Jaws locked, I wonder what happened between them... maybe I could ask Stefan tomorrow.

"Sure, whatever" Damon gritted out

He quickly walked towards me, grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs. Again for the second time I felt the electricity flow between us, why the hell is this happening? But this time we don't let go of each other...well Damon doesn't let go, his eyes locks with mine

"Do you feel that?" I blurted out

"Yup" he said popping the 'P' starting to look everywhere but at me

"What is it?" I asked wanting to know if he knew what was going on because I sure as hell didn't

"How am I supposed to know?" he muttered rudely letting go of his grip

"No need to be rude, I was just asking a question." I walked ahead of him and when I came to the room I slammed the door nearly taking Damon's nose off.

"You know, sometimes you can be a bitch." He muttered loud enough for me to here

I felt my anger rise up, _oh no he didn't. _ I opened the door again and slapped his face nearly making him stumble back, he covered his now tomato red cheek with his hand.

"The only B word you should call a woman is beautiful not a bitch. Do you know how bad that could make someone feel? It's not like you care, huh? Damon Salvatore the womanizing Jerk who doesn't give a damn about breaking a woman's heart." I spat

"At least I'm not a person who rapes woman, and I mean why are you having a go at me for? Have a go at Tyler he's the one whose raping virgins." He shouted

My mouth dropped open, _how did he know?_

He smirked at my reaction, "Elena Gilbert, the virgin at the age of 24. The closest thing for you to have sex was earlier on in the day with Tyler, wasn't it?"Damon taunted

Tears started to pour down my face, how could he be so heartless? He was a monster. He was a demon which had a heart of the colour black.

"You don't know how completely and utterly wrong you are," I let out a humorless chuckle and let more tears pour down my face, I let out a breathe

"The first time I actually came close to have sex; was seven years ago, in high school. It was on that day where you told everyone that you slept with me, after me running out Tyler found me and wanted to "have a taste" of me himself. He forced himself on me; I managed to get out by biting his tongue." I looked up and saw that Damon's face showed guilt, sadness, concern and anger.

I shouldn't have told him, now he's just going to make everything worse by mocking me. Stupid Elena! I shouldn't have said anything, he's my enemy. The fact that he was getting married to my sister did not change anything between us. We still hate each other.

"Elena—I" he started but I cut him off

"I wanted to die that day! I wanted to kill myself so the pain would end. Do you know how it feels to have EVERY single person in school laugh at you and not to mention have all the boys in the school look at you as if you're meat? I can't even explain the feeling when they call you a whore when you know deep inside you know that they're wrong. I know this is partly Kol's fault, but YOU had a choice to back out. You know, the only reason why I wouldn't end my life is because I want you to be in that same type of pain Damon, I wanted you to feel what I felt then but there's no use...I should've done this years ago but I was too caught up trying to prove that Damon Salvatore couldn't be in charge...But that was no use either, I've been stupid all my teen years but you know what they say, learn from your mistakes which is what I'm doing now. My mistake was YOU Damon, and I'm learning from experience. Never mess with Damon Salvatore; I shouldn't have spent all those years getting you back for pushing me off the dock. Why did you push me off that dock Damon? Wait...don't answer that. Basically what I'm trying to say now is call it quits, you win,"

I saw Damon's frigid body; he's fighting with his inner self to not show any emotion. Typical. But you could see that little spot of Guilt in his eyes. He started shaking his and opens his mouth to speak but no words came out. I had to end this quick.

"That's what you want didn't you, you wanted to win this war? Now you have it. There's no point fighting anymore! After this wedding I'll make sure I'll stay out of your life; I'll stay in London where I can be VERY far away from you, hopefully forever." I shouted, I shook my head, _Damon Salvatore will never change_, and I turned around and went back inside the room making sure to slam the door in his face...again. I slumped against the door letting out a shaky breathe I didn't know I was holding and felt powerful, it felt good. Maybe I should get drunk often; I looked down at my appearance...Maybe not. I needed to take a bath and a very relaxing and long one.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I hate myself right now. There was nothing wrong being a virgin, it told you a lot about her, it told you that she might be waiting for that "special someone" and save her virginity when she gets married. I mean you never know she could be good in bed. She could even be better than Katherine and Katherine was REALLY good at sex. I let out a moan at the thought of Elena being kinky and tying me up to the bed both of us naked and then she shows her adorable, cute pout because I have broken free and couldn't stop touch—_DON'T GO THERE._

I am such an idiot; I shouldn't have said those things to Elena, I knew that the Tyler subject was a sensitive one. When I come to think of it, I only said those things because I was angry at my father and I was taking my anger out on her. The guilt all came rushing back to me; it was my fault she nearly got raped by Tyler all those years ago. If I didn't open my big mouth, she still would've been that innocent girl, who hated the living guts out on Damon Salvatore. Why do I fuck everything up? It's like we took two steps forward and one million steps back. At least the truth is finally out; I swear I was going to kill Tyler. He touched her twice, not once, but twice. Do I tell her family? No she'll hate me even more. But maybe it was for the best? ARGGHH! This is so frustrating. I punched the air imagining it was Elena, after hitting the air a few times I slumped down outside Elena's door. Elena Gilbert will be the death of me. For the first day of actually starting to plan this wedding there has been A LOT of drama surrounding Elena. This could be one of those really messed up reality TV show people watch; it's bad but has millions of views.

The words of what Elena said swirled in my mind "_I wanted to die that day! I wanted to kill myself so the pain would end." _ What got to me the most was that she wanted to DIE. Even though she was my enemy back then I would never in a million years wished that upon her. _"You know, the only reason why I wouldn't end my life is because I want you to be in that same type of pain Damon, I wanted you to feel what I felt then" _No one in my life had said that to me EVER. Even though I couldn't feel what she felt then I'm pretty sure it's no different to the guilt I feel now. I feel as if my heart put on weight making it feel heavy as hell. _"My mistake was YOU Damon" _Well, it was great way of making a man feel bad as it is. I didn't show it but that was where I felt as if everything went crumbling down. Everything is over now, no more enemies, no more awesome revenges and soon enough I wouldn't see Elena Gilbert anymore, the person who was the reason of my happiness as a child. I'm supposed to feel happy that it's over and no I can finally get on with my life but I feel as if an important/fun part of my childhood has ended which is kind of upsetting.

As much as I hate to say it I didn't want Elena to leave, I had to TRY and make things right, I owe it to her. I had at least a month to be friends with Elena, It was going to be easy, and I mean who couldn't resist the Salvatore charm? _Elena could_, a voice in my head screamed. I had a nagging feeling that the voice was right. Shit, this was going to be hard... I sighed and stood up; I needed a plan and a very good one. I made my way to the stairs a stopped dead in my tracks. I can't just down there and tell my fiancé, her parents and my parents, not to mention my friends "Elena's pissed at me because I reminded her of the Tyler situation and I kind of mocked her for being a virgin, oh and did I mention? Tyler nearly raped her again when she was in high school because of me, no thanks to you Kol. Let's not forget she intends to move to London and NEVER come back after the wedding." I don't think they would be too pleased. A plan formed into my head, it was worth a shot, and it could change Elena's opinion about me. I hoped it was good enough to no use a plan B

I went down the stairs as quickly as I could without making any noise and went into the parlour, I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, and I noticed they were busy with wedding directories. _It was probably Katherine's idea._ "Elena's fine, she got to bed. It getting kind of late don't you think? How about you guys stay over and then after breakfast you can go home and the girls who are coming with Katherine to go to the florist can get ready and come back?" Everyone started to nod their heads and agreed, they were getting tired and I wasn't surprised eating that much food would be. Once everyone got their room's ready and said goodnight, I crashed onto my pillow after stripping down to my boxers and immediately fell asleep.

I needed sleep and a lot of it if I needed my plan to work tomorrow; operation 'get Elena to be my friend' was about to begin, I just hoped this wasn't going to be mission impossible.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had Major writers block ever since I came back from my holidays and school has officially started so I'm super busy now but that doesn't mean I won't update this story. I'll try to update this story at least once a week if not two...Or more. It really depends with my timetable... So i'm sorry in advance.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, Did you enjoy it or was it not up to scratch?**

**For updates/spoilers follow my twitter: _mysticalflower**

**Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes...**

* * *

**Please review? Tell me what you think Damon's plan is? hmm...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Damon's POV**

I woke up bright and early at 7:00 am knowing Elena would be awake; I took a long relaxing shower and got dressed leaving Katherine sound asleep in her bed. Operation 'Get Elena to be my friend' was starting today, the memories of yesterday night made my heart clench. The guilt was too much; I shook my head trying to get my thoughts straight. Today's the day I start to show Elena how much I've changed over the years, today's the day I show her why Katherine is marrying me...even though the Salvatore charm definitely doesn't work on her but it couldn't hurt to try. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks to the sound of moaning which kind of made little Damon harden. "Oh, Elijah that feels so good." _It sounded like Elena...and Elijah's with her? What the hell were they doing in the kitchen? Please don't tell me they're doing what I think they're doing... _I walked in wanting to get this over with and tell them that the shows over and go to a bedroom but came to the sight of Elena slouching on the kitchen stool wearing her bathrobe over her star covered pyjamas, wearing what I believe her sunglasses and Elijah who was standing behind her (fully clothed) giving her a head massage. _That was not what I was expecting with the noise Elena was making..._ They both noticed me standing in the doorway and Elijah stopped what he was doing and smiled at me.

"Why are you up so early?" Elijah asked

"I could ask you the same thing." I returned

"I was getting a glass of water for me when miss hangover here –he playfully nudged Elena- was trying to reach the Advil on top of the cabinet but she was too short to reach it so she tried climbing on top of the chair but nearly fell off if it wasn't for me, and then I gave her a head massage since she had a headache." He finished explaining and smiled and waited for me to answer the question.

"Incase you haven't forgotten, mine, Elena's and Katherine's parents slept over and I promised them I will be cooking breakfast, and you know me.. I always cook up the best breakfast ever." I said cockily; I watched Elena curiously, for the whole time and she had a smile on her face reading something on her phone until I mentioned that her parents slept over.

She put down her phone and turned to Elijah "You haven't told me my parents slept over because...?" she said scolding him.

"It slipped my mind." Elijah said putting his hands up in surrender

"I can't stay here, my parents would be asking a lot of questions which I don't need right now. I'm going out and if Katherine asks where I am; tell her I'll be back in time to go to that flower shop." I could tell she was starting to panic; she rushed out of the kitchen rubbing her temples.

_URRGGHH! This had to happen, didn't it?_ The only reason why I offered to make breakfast for the family was because of the fact that I could 'wow' Elena with my cooking skills. I had to somehow persuade Elena to not leave the house just yet...I told Elijah to start on breakfast and I quickly went up the stairs to knock on her door repeatedly until she opened it. She was wearing her denim shorts, a t-shirt which said 'we are enemies nothing more' which I thought was kind of funny in our situation and had her hair in a messy bun with her sunglasses on the crown of her head. She noticed it was me and her facial expression turned like a switch; happy to irritated.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked tiredly.

"I want you to have breakfast with us; it will help with your hangover." I said giving her a smile

"No can do, I'm having breakfast with Mason." She said pushing past me and going downstairs.

"Wait, Mason Lockwood?" I asked starting to feel irritated

"Yes." She said quickening her pace.

"I don't think you should hang around with him, I've heard rumours about him sleeping around with all the girls." I said slowly so she could get it into her brain.

"Look who's talking." She snorted

"Elena, I'm engaged to Katherine. I'm not going to cheat on her." I said truthfully

"Keep telling that to yourself." She retorted not believing me

"I don't want to lose my temper Elena; I'm just warning you. You could be Mason's next target." I said getting angry at the fact she always thinks so low of me.

"Maybe I want to be Mason's next target or maybe I don't. It's not like you care Damon so stop the act, I'm not that stupid." She opens the door but my hand shot out to her arm, holding a firm grip.

"Elena, I'm not-"I started to say but got interrupted by the voice of Elijah.

"Damon I need some help!" I sighed in frustration and let go of Elena's arm which let Elena have the chance to get out of the door and close it in my face...again

I made my way towards the kitchen with my brain formulating a different plan. But the statement that Elena made just made me a little on edge _"Maybe I want to be Mason's next target"_ she wouldn't do that would she? I needed someone to help me and I had a great Idea on whom; so I quickly helped Elijah and went to the person I need for the job, I went into his room and ripped the duvet away from him.

"I need you to do me a favour, from now on you are my sidekick okay?" I said trying to not show the desperation in my voice.

The persons face scrunched up in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I sighed in frustration and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Well..."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Only yesterday he was taunting me about me not having sex with anyone and now he's being kind to me? _Maybe that's what guilt does? I don't know all I know is that I need to spend the month trying to AVOID him._ We're better off as enemies... if that's what you could call this situation. He's obviously formulating a plan for a trick or plan to get me. And what Damon said about Mason, was he lying? He probably was. Oh, well. I made my way to the grill, hoping that Mason wouldn't be angry at the fact that I was a few minutes late. Damn you, Damon. I came in and saw that Mason was sitting down by the window looking at his phone; I decided to surprise him so I snuck up on him and covered his eyes with my two hands.

I felt him jump slightly and instantly relax "Elena, you nearly scared the living daylights out of me."

"How did you guess it was me?" I pouted and sat across from him

"Your bandage around our hands gave it away, how are you? You a bit hung-over?" he asked genuine concern written all over his face which I felt grateful for.

"My head is pounding but I just needed to get out of the house." I said rubbing my temples

"Family problems?" he asked

"Nope it's Damon problems." I said popping the 'p' in nope

He chuckled, "What's wrong this time?"

"He changes his mood a lot like for one minute we could be arguing and then the next he starts being kind to me...I just think he's up to something." trying to not loose my temper

"You have to be careful around men like him, he's a dick." I giggled at that

"You think I don't know?" we both ended up laughing for no reason at all

The waiter came to the table and asked what we wanted; Mason ordered a stack of blueberry pancake and a cup of coffee and I ordered a stack of double chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate. When we waited for our food and I noticed Mason looking at me...more like gazing at me. It made me have a funny feeling in my stomach...

"Did anyone tell you how pretty you look today?" he asked

I giggled and blushed and started looking anywhere else but him, I felt so embarrassed. No one has ever complimented me like that before...but Damon's words from earlier was still making me question, was this all an act?

I heard him chuckle, "You're cute when you blush." I swear, in that moment I turned another shade of red.

The food came and that was a relief, I felt like a fool just keeping silent fidgeting with my hair not knowing what to say. We both started to eat and complimented how good the food tasted, halfway through eating our pancakes; we had silly arguments on which one tasted best.

"Mine obviously tastes better because it's chocolate." I stated.

"Elena, we all know blueberry pancakes are the best." he said shaking his head

"Nope," I shook my head like a little child

"Come on have a taste..." he put some of his pancake on the fork and started to make aeroplane noises.

"You know it's bad to play with your food." I said cheekily

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a bad boy." And he smirked

I giggled and ate what was on the fork, "I got to say...that was pretty good."

"I told you." And he stuck out his tongue

"Now you have to try mine." I got my fork and put some of my pancake on it and leaned over the table to put it inside his already opened mouth. I watched as he closed his eyes and moaned in content, and let me tell you one thing..._he had one sexy moan_. When he opened his eyes, we looked at each other, he looked down at my lips and I didn't know who leaned in first but we ended up kissing each other...on the lips. I was the first to stop and I sat back into the seat opposite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I said breathlessly

There wasn't any fireworks, none like that, I think we just got lost in the moment...but it was the best kiss I have ever gotten yet! But realisation hit me when I thought there is no way he would want me to be something more, especially when his nephew tried to rape me. I looked down at my hands trying to not look into his eyes.

"No, it was my fault, look I know we just met but I feel drawn to you. I don't know why but I kind of like it. I really want to know you and maybe we could be something more than just friends? I know you leave in a month, and you have your sister's wedding to plan but I would really like it if you'd spend some time with me?"

I looked up shocked, _he wanted to know me? Was this a dream?_ I wanted to scream out loud and jump up and down. I didn't know how to respond so instead I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sure." And we both smiled at each other and carried on eating and messing about. The moment was broken by the sound of my phone ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw it was Katherine calling me.

"Hello?"I picked up

"Elena, where are you! Get here now." She screamed

Why is she having a go at me at this time in the morning? This wedding thing has just gotten to her head. She needs to chill.

"Katherine, I'm with Mason at the grill, don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes...Okay?"

"Wait...Mason Lockwood?"She said sceptically

"Yeah..." I said, I shot an apologetic glance towards Mason and mouthed 'sorry' and he returned 'it's fine'

"Never mind, Come here now!"Katherine demanded

I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket. I looked up at Mason and he looked like he was in deep thought. I cleared my throat and he snapped his head towards me and smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Katherine's kind of in bridezilla mode right now, so I better go. Thanks for the breakfast." I stood up and offered to pay for the meal but Mason had it covered.

"Let me drop you off?" he asked

"Sure." I smiled gratefully and we walked out of the grill and into his car. Somehow I had a weird feeling that I was being followed. Maybe I was just too paranoid.

* * *

**Damon's Sidekick POV**

I was walking home from the grill, still shocked at what I saw. Elena and Mason Kissed. Although they're really sweet together, I hardly think Mason and Elena could even make it more than 2 weeks. I mean, Elena is going to be leaving in a month and the whole 'Long Distance' thing is not going to work out, especially with _MASON FUCKING LOCKWOOD_. I don't want to be rude to Elena, she looked really happy with Mason. I heard my stomach rumble...I was hungry, tired and I need to take a shower. Damon didn't even let me bloody shower, or change, or even brush my teeth! I swear, this is the last thing I would want to do this morning...I mean I get Damon's 'trying to make Elena be his friend' but that will never happen! They're like Tom and Jerry, they fight all the time. I told Damon there's no use but he threatened...no blackmailed me, into doing this. I now it's bad following Elena around and reporting back to Damon but to be honest; I think it's a bit too extreme. I feel like I'm invading her privacy. I was ripped away from my thoughts by the ringing of my phone; it was Damon, I unlocked my phone and answered.

"Damon." I quipped

"What's happened?" he asked quickly

"Nothing much, she came in greeted Mason, they ate breakfast, Katherine called and then they left."I was coming close towards the boarding house and I could see Elena and Mason kissing on the lips, I could also see Damon in front of the door clenching his fists.

"Anything you missed out telling me?" he whispered angrily

"Oh...well...you see, they kind of kissed." I said slowly and then quickly ending the call.

I walked slowly towards the house, hoping Damon wouldn't recognise me; he was pissed at Elena. I could tell he started arguing with Elena and Elena tried pushing past him but Damon wouldn't let her.

"Damon, leave her alone." I said

Damon turned towards me; his face was red.

He pointed at me and shouted, "And you! What part didn't you understand of intervening when Elena and Mason were getting a bit too close?"

"It wasn't my faul—"I was cut off my Elena's angry voice

"Wait, you told him to follow me?"she was glaring at Damon

Damon rubbed his temples, "Look Ele—"

Elena cut him off as well; she turned towards me and in the same way as Damon pointing at me.

"And you actually listened? What is wrong with y—"

This time Elena was cut off by the voice of her twin, "What's going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry I couldn't update earlier, school got in the way. I'm not too sure bout this chapter so sorry if there's any mistakes. I didn't know how this chapter will work out but I somehow got through it... Who do you think Damon's sidekick is? Oh, and sorry if the Mason/Elena thing seems rushed, let's just say Elena is VERY confused about her feelings. I mean, who could blame her?**

**Next chapter: Damon's sidekick will be revealed, the flower shop, and more :P**

**P.S: I don't know when I can update, but i'll try to update as soon as I can... :)**

**For more spoiler's/updates Follow my twitter: _mysticalflower**

* * *

**Thank you for all those people who have favourited/alerted/reviewed I love you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Damon's POV**

I turned towards Katherine and smiled at her, "Would you please tell Elena that dating MASON LOCKWOOD is not a good idea?" I asked knowing she would take my side.

I watched as Elena's nostrils flared; she was pissed. "Look, I know you guys are looking out for me, but Mason is a really nice guy..."

"You don't even know him." Katherine stated

"Well, I'm getting to know him." Elena replied getting a bit too defensive

"Then what was that kiss about? That was not 'Getting to know' someone." I asked trying to back up Katherine's point

"We got lost in the moment,okay? Look, if you want to know what happened, why don't you ask Stefan over here to explain to you, since he was there, hmm?" she shouted and stormed inside.

I turned towards my "sidekick" and I was going to say something but Katherine spoke before me "Stefan, you need some explaining to do." I nodded in agreement and looked a him expectantly

Stefan sighed and scratched his head, god he smelt awful. "But before you do Stefan, go take a shower first you stink." I said scrunching up my nose in disgust.

His mouth gaped open, he then closed it again and the same like Elena; he stormed off. _Well, everyone's in a good mood today..._I looked at Katherine and saw that she kept fidgeting with her hands; she must be in deep thought...that's strange.

"Everything okay, Kat?" I asked

She then nodded her head and looked up at me, she smiled and dragged me inside to the parlour where everyone else were sitting. I took a seat across Elena who was talking to my mom, I've never really saw them talk...Whenever Elena came over to the house because of Stefan, I would hear their laughter coming from downstairs, at one point I actually heard my Dad laugh with Elena which proved that miracles do happen. We were waiting for Stefan who was taking such a long time; he was probably fixing his hair... There was a comfortable silence until Katherine opened her mouth...

"Elena, what happened between you and Tyler; Bonnie slipped out that Tyler nearly raped you...when did that happen?" my fiancé asked

Everyone looked at Elena, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, her jaws were locked, and her fists were clenched. Obviously I knew the story but she didn't know that Kol was the reason this whole thing started. "Can I tell you later, I mean, you have your flowers to worry about... I didn't come here to explain my personal life." She answered

This time Elena's mom stepped in "Elena you have to tell us now, please?"

I watched Elena's eyes turned glossy, she was going to cry any minute now; she was holding it in. "7 years ago, it happened 7 years ago when I was at the back of the school because I was upset, Tyler came up to me and said he wanted to have a taste of me... I was wearing my cheerleading uniform so he kept trying to touch me and then he started kissing me, I bit his tongue and he stopped and walked away." She let out a breath and wiped away a fallen tear. Why didn't she mention that it was because of me? Didn't she want payback? Her words swirled in my head _there's no point fighting anymore. _What happened to the Elena that we all used to hate well…more like, the Mikaelson's and I used to hate? We need her back, please don't tell me she's going to be some boring Elena… I need to change some of my plans…I was ripped away from my thoughts by the sound of Grayson's growl that came out of his mouth. I watched as the scene unfolded.

"I am going to fucking kill him!" roared Grayson

Miranda was crying but she went over to hug Elena who looking at the ground with tears falling down her cheek, Caroline's face was literally red and Bonnie was glaring right at me… she knows why. I gulped and looked at Jeremy who was clenching his fists as hard as he can whereas the Mikaelson's siblings (except for Elijah who was speaking to Matt about ways on getting to attack Tyler) was talking together and laughing… How could they be so heartless? I also watched my parents as they tried calming people down, especially my Dad who was trying to calm Grayson down by telling him everything will be fine…

"Elena, honey why don't you tell Sheriff Forbes, she could get Tyler into jail, I mean, you have Damon as a witness so that raises your chances…" my Mom said.

She looked up and smiled at my Mom, "Thank you for helping Mrs Salvatore, but to be honest, I don't want to start any fights… what's done, it's done... There's nothing you can change. Tyler will get Karma, don't worry... what comes around goes back around."

Why do I have a feeling she was pointing that last bit to me? I watched as Stefan came walking in and Katherine immediately stood up and said "Look why don't the ladies come with me and we'll go to the flower shop and the men can do whatever men do… okay come on, the shop might not have the flowers I want and we have tight schedule ahead so hurry."

Everybody stared at Katherine in disbelief except for Rebekah, Klaus and Kol. This was not the Katherine I know. Rebekah stood up and muttered a 'finally' and walked to the hallway, every one of the ladies stood up and followed Katherine who was leading them out. Once they were out Grayson poured himself a glass of scotch form my alcohol cabinet and sat down on the sofa…

"Okay, so who wants to join me in beating the shit out of Tyler?" He asked

Suddenly the majority of the men in the room raised their hands except for me; I stared curiously at Kol and Klaus who were raising their hands eagerly I scrunched my eyebrows. 'I'm bored' they both mouthed. I looked at my at my dad who was raising his eyebrows at me, I was shocked, maybe him and Elena are really close that I thought they were. Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for me t put my hand up.

"What if we get in to jail for doing this?" I asked

"We won't, here's what we'll do…" Jeremy answered looking at me with those similar brown doe eyes that I hate.

_Shit was about to get real._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was walking aimlessly around the shop pretending to be searching for the flowers Katherine wants. I didn't want to be here, all I want to do is sit down on the couch and watch movies until I fall asleep, there has been a lot of drama revolving around me and it was making my head hurt. Everything was blowing up but at least the weight has been lifted and they all know. Although I did want Tyler to feel the wrath of my family and my friends; I couldn't. He's just crazy; maybe for his birthday I could book an appointment with the psychiatrist. I could lure him there, there he can get the help he needs; Mason would be all for it. Mason. Mason was a good guy, why was Damon getting involved; he had no right. Mason is a good man, what could he have possibly done to make Katherine and Damon hate him so much? Does the rest of the family hate him? Maybe it was just that his last name was Lockwood which is what ticked them off? I felt two arms wrap around my waist and felt a kiss on my neck; I smiled instantly knowing who it was.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, I quickly looked around to check if the girls were looking.

"I saw you through the window and thought I could check what my girl was doing." he stated looking at me admiringly.

I blushed and looked down, he had a nickname for me; that was really cute.

"You do know that Katherine could come here any minute and hunt you down, she's not very fond of you." I said looking back up checking if Katherine was around.

"Who cares? I don't care. All I care about is that I have you and you have me." He said grinning

I scrunched up my nose playfully, "That Mason Lockwood was a bit too cheesy." I said pointing my fingers at him

"Oh please, you haven't seen nothing yet." he said winking at me and then we both started laughing.

That was one thing I liked about him, Mason let me forget all about my worries. He didn't bring trouble, he only brought joy and happiness, that's what I look for in a man.I heard heels approaching and quickly covered my mouth with my hand to try to stop myself from laughing, I turned and saw that Katherine was there glaring at Mason. Both of them started glaring at each other and I felt myself getting a bit uncomfortable... What is wrong with these two?

Katherine looked at me and pointed towards Mason, "What is he doing here?"

"Well-" I started

"I was just passing by and saw Elena here so, I thought I would say hi." Mason intersected

"You've seen her an hour ago." Katherine pointed out.

"Well, maybe I want to see her again." Mason retorted

Katherine shook her head and suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her, "Come on Elena, we need to pick the flowers for my wedding."

"Hey! Don't do that to her, you could've hurt her." Mason shouted angrily

Katherine snorted, "Like you care."

Mason took one step forward so that he was face to face with Katherine, "I do, in fact I care a lot about Elena. The thing is do you care about Elena?"

I smiled appreciatively at Mason mouthing a 'thank you.' and he returned it with a wink. Our moment was interrupted by Katherine...again.

"Look, she is my sister...of course I care about her." Katherine said not sounding too convinced.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, I picked it up while looking at Mason who was staring at me and Katherine who was glaring at Mason.

"Hello?" I asked, not really knowing who it was

"Urrmmm...Hey." Instantly knowing it was my Dad

"Oh, Dad. Did you need aything?" I asked

"Could you come down to the station and get us out of these prison cells?" My dad answered

"WHAT? YOU'RE IN PRISON?" I screeched catching the attention of everyone in the store including my sister and Mason.

"Yeaahhh... about that... Please don't tell Mom?" He asked

I turned around and saw my mum staring at me curiously, I gulped. Oh, no.

"I think it's a little bit too late for that." I said wincing at the glare my Mom was giving at my phone.

_Oops._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... My timing is terrible.I give full permission to start throwing books at me. I've been really busy with school and other personal stuff but hopefully I can at least put up a chapter each week, but I'm making no promises. **

**Sorry if there's mistakes... Just to let you know I've had writer's block for this chapter and I don't know if you like it or not... Please leave a review and tell me?**


End file.
